The Beginning
by BelatedLove
Summary: Two years ago I left. And now I am back. The start of one journey, the end of another. Home. Was it here in the Amazon with Senna and Zafrina? Was it in Brazil? United States? Seth pulled away, his eyes shining with tears "You're back?" He stated "To stay," I bit my lip, "where to begin?" I scanned the faces, relief, confusion. Seth leant toward me "From the beginning?"
1. The Begining

Chapter 1

The Beginning

LeahPOV

"Bye Senna…Zafrina" I hugged the two vampires as they hugged me back; the cool morning breeze whipped our hair about.

"Goodbye Leah, we will miss you dear friend." Zafrina pulled back, she squeezed my shoulders before pulling away fully

"I cant…express who much thanks and gratitude I have towards you two…I just…" I stepped away, eying the two people who changed my life drastically

"No need when we already know" Senna grinned knowingly

"Right" I took a deep breath, this is it. I gave them each a tentative smile before pivoting. In front of me the Amazon stretched for miles. The sun peaked over the lush treetops. Spanning its light across the jungle.

My life has changed. I have changed. Considerably. I thought the life I once had was it. It was the max. Oh how wrong I was. There past two years have been the max. That is definite. I will miss Senna and Zafrina, so very much.

They have grown to be like sisters to me and I to them. We exchanged mobile numbers. I can tell you one thing, those girls are weird. They make their own clothing and they built their own house, no technology what so ever.

They can go without feeding for weeks, but it eventually takes its toll on them. The one thing they swore they could not live without were their phones. Strange, strange people I tell ya. Zafrina misplaced her mobile once and shit went down. She tore half the jungle up looking for it. I of course don't have a mobile.

I could steal one I suppose. Or maybe buy one. Hmm.

I had 11,087 kilometres **(6889miles for you non-Aussies)** to go before I was home.

_Home._

Oh how I have taken advantage of that word. Where was home?

Was it here in the Amazon with Senna and Zafrina? Was it in Brazil? United States? I don't exactly know, but that's all right, more adventure for me right?

One step was the start of one journey, the end of another. Soon one turned into two, two into four and so on so on. No turning back now. I pushed away the clawing tree branches and they vines that hung from the canopy. I knew this route.

I shrugged my old torn backpack up my shoulders. If my backpack could talk the stories it would tell. The secrets it would spill. The mysterious it would uncover.

Every step was a step closer to one home. A step further away from another.

It had been two years since I had communicated with _anyone_ from the rez. After the 'almost' battle with the Volturi I needed a break.

So I left.

I ran.

And boy, did it feel great. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and the torn old backpack. Did I care? Nuh. Should I of? Maybe.

I was halfway through Wyoming when it happened. I was 'attacked' by a nomad vampire. I was unprepared.

I don't remember much of the attack. I remember waking up two months later in the amazon with two red eye vampires studying me. I thought I was dead. I mean, no wolf can be bitten by a vampire and survive right? WRONG!

I did, I don't know how or why. But I did and for that I am thankful. The vemon…mixed with my wolfy genes. Creating me, whatever the heck I am.

My still dark skin sparkles in the sunlight. Yay?

I don't drink blood; I can survive on human food. Yay!

I am so fast! No on could catch me if they tried, not even Edweird and his little corpse bride.

And the power? The strength? It's intoxicating. To be so powerful and know it. It's amazing.

And my wolf? Holy shit! I can snap a vampire in two just by biting it! My wolf is fast and hell do I like it. I would not be surprised if the strength of my wolf surpassed that of Jacobs.

Jacob. He was another reason why I left. When I pledged loyalty to his pack and I lost the link with Sam's pack…we grew closer. He brought out the better side of me. I was still a bitter harpy around others. But when Jacob and I patrolled together, I was the old Leah. The fun one.

And then Jacob imprinted on the spawn. I was heartbroken. I refused to patrol with him. I didn't want him knowing the little ol' Leah had…_feelings_ for her alpha. I couldn't stand to watch someone else I care about being taken away by their imprint. Again.

I have kept well hidden from the Volturi, Senna and Zafrina made sure of it. Which I am thankful for because under no circumstances do I find myself joining them and their little…play group. We heard they were coming for me once. They wanted to…_analyse_ this new thing. God knows their heads were spinning.

Two hybrids in the span of one year. They certainly were busy. I had to leave for a couple of months then. So I left to Cairo, Egypt.

I met up with Amun, Kebi, Tia and Ben. They took me in after hearing my story. Amun was hesitant at first but Ben and the others out voted him. I left when everything was clear, back the Amazon.

For all I know, the pack and everyone think I am dead. Which I most certainly am not.

I feel bad at times. I left my mum and Seth with _nothing. _Nothing.They probably think I'm a two year old corpse lying somewhere in the ground, buried under years of erosion.

I had been running for three days now, another positive of my vampire/wolf thing. I never get tired. I can sleep. I still do. But I don't need to.

Hmm. Where am I?

I took a deep breath in.

Mexico. I could smell the food. Mmmm Tacos and Nachos. I may have to make some…umm…refreshment stops.

Two or three more days of straight running and I will be home.

_Home._

I couldn't help the giddy grin that stretched across my face. I brushed back a feather that had fallen in my face. My hair is adorned with feathers and beads.

It gives me more of an Amazonian look. Not to mention my clothing.

On my feet I have my trusty fur ugg boots. They aren't actually ugg boots, they just look like it.

I have on a fur skirt that falls to mid thigh and has a slit up the left side. My shirt…I wouldn't classify it as that but hey whatever floats your boat right? My shirt is basically a one-shouldered crop top. It stops just below my breasts and shows enough cleavage to keep the boys guessing.

And guess they did. I visited a small Mexican village, under the cover of dark obliviously. I made a family's year. I bought 6 tacos and 5 plates of nachos. I experienced a food coma after that but I did not regret it once!

Crossing over the border of Mexico and Arizona was bloody amazing. After my little stop over in the village I avoided civilization for the remainder of my trip.

I scaled the Grand Canyon, jumping across the gorges at the dead of night and climbing the towering cliff faces. I am such a rebel. Being a…volf? Wampire? Lets stick with hybrid, being a hybrid meant that I had wicked strength. I could catapult myself from side to side.

I sat on the highest peak and watched the sun rise. It was breath taking. It always is.

My trip through Nevada and Oregon were slower. I took my time, taking in the familiar land. The snow capped mountains and lush forests were sending me down memory lane. I walked the mountains, wrestling with mountain lions and howling at the moon. Cheesy I know, but I was curious.

After a week I was here.

Washington.

Oregon.

I was on the dead border.

This is it; the last leg of my journey.

I'll be home soon.

_Home._

My real home.

Holy fuck! Nerves were setting in.

The sun was setting. Because I was so used to blending in with the crowd, being unnoticeable, I kind of took that into my vampire life. I wouldn't say I could go invisible; it was more of a blending thing, like chameleons.

Oh Taha Aki. After two years, its still there. The cheesy sign.

_Welcome to Forks. _

I dawdled through Forks. Not many people were out; most would be at home cooking dinner for their loved ones or watching a movie. The familiar stumpy brick buildings looked…new but old. I hadn't seen them in years, but they had aged.

_La Push_

There it was. What I had been waiting for, for two years. I gulped, suddenly nervous. The blood coursed through my veins. My pulse was erratic. I twisted my hands together.

I turned left down my street. Towards my house, towards my _home._ It still looks the same. The perfectly manicured garden, the swept veranda, the weathered white picket fence.

The front door radiated. It pulled me towards it.

My house.

My home.

No one was inside of course.

I twisted the brass knob and the door swung inwards. I tentatively stepped inside. Just as the outside everything was the same inside. The same dirty old tea towels sat on the kitchen bench. The same knitted throw rug lay haphazardly thrown on the couch.

I gripped the banister, forcing my self to venture, further. I hit the landing and paused, I started again. To the door at the very end of the hallway. To my bedroom. It was untouched.

A tear feel down my check. I wiped it away. I leant on the doorframe admiring my awful decorating skills. When you walked into my bedroom it was a small rectangular shape. The door being in the bottom left corner. My single bed was shoved up against the far right wall, under the window.

My covers and my pillows were perfectly made, undisturbed. My bedside table still housed that awful lamp and the various little nick knacks I had collected over the years.

Straight opposite my bed was my little two-door wardrobe. The doors slide open to reveal all of my old clothes. I swung my bag on the bed as my hand ran over the off-white flowers that specked across my walls.

Memories.

Painful and joyful.

Bad and good.

I wandered down stairs again, into the kitchen. On the wall was a calendar, the date was August 16th. A picture of the Amazon rive was on the front. Oh the irony. The sad pitiful irony. Under the printer 16 two things were scrawled in my mother neat cursive.

_~Dinner with Charlie_

_~Meeting with the pack-Sam's house 6:30_

It was 7 now. I could make it.

I left my backpack in the hallway as I walked the familiar albeit painful route to Sam's house. The rain matted my hair to my face, my fur clothes were soaked as well as my trusty ugg boots.

At the peak of the driveway I stood, concealed by the darkness. Light slipped out of the two front windows. Inside I could see the guys, laughing and talking. Food was on the coffee table and drinks were in hand. I inhaled…and then exhaled.

Holding my head high, I quietly descended down the gravel path. My breath caught in my throat when I spied Jacobs's rabbit. Still old and shitty looking.

Three steps led to the small wrap around porch, and then, the door. I skipped the second step, remembering that it always gave you away, how it would groan at the slightest of pressure.

I stopped at the door way, listening.

"So…did you?" Hmm…Embry

"Maybe" That was definitely Paul

"Maybe isn't an answer" That was Quil

"Come on! Tell us!" Good God. Seth, he sounded so mature, his voice sounded deeper. I bit my lip. Raising my hand to knock.

_Bang Bang_

What's done is done I thought.

The banter continued, I heard footsteps nearing the door. Collin said something. Brady laughed. The doorknob twisted. I held my position. My toes squishing the soggy boots. My hair flung around my face as the wind splatted it here and there. Droplets of water dripped from my soaking shivering body.

The door opened.

Sam. He saw me.

His beer slipped from his grasp, shattering as it hit the wooden floor.

The banter ceased. It was quiet.

"Sam? Oi buddy, what's up?" Jared quipped in

Sam just stared, he seemed to be frozen in time. The guys couldn't see me from the doorway. Only Sam and his cracked beer.

"Sam? Seriously what's...holy shit" Seth stopped mid sentence, I would too if I saw my sibling after two years and complete silence from their end.

"Uh..guys?" Quil spoke

"Leah" Seth started towards the door; I heard people get up; the pack came around the corner and their jaws dropped. Seth shoved Sam out of the way and grabbed me.

I held onto him. Afraid that if I let go I would lose him forever.

"Seth…I…" I couldn't form words. The pack looked as if they had just been bitch slapped by a pie. No fucking joke.

Seth pulled away, his eyes shining with tears "You're back?"

"To stay"

"Shit, Leah, you're freezing…and wet…did you walk…come inside" Seth grabbed my pushing my over the threshold, away from the one storm and into another.

"Leah…where have you been? What…" Sam ran his hand through his hair, he approached me, I stepped back. He stopped, frowning slightly.

"Leah…why are you cold? You should be burning, what's wrong? You don't even smell like you…"

"Hmph, figures…I shouldn't" I pulled my arm from Seths grip. Wringing my hair out, causing a puddle of water to appear on the floor. Everyone stared at it.

"…oops" I squeezed the end of my skirt, wishing for most of the water to drain out. Everyone seemed gobsmacked at my clothing

"Are…are those feathers?" Quil stupidly asked

I crossed my arms defensively and snapped back "Of course they are dumb shit"

He frowned slightly at me remark. Shit I'm meant to be nicer

"I mean…yes, they are…they're feathers" I grabbed at the feather closest to my face.

"Leah, what happened to you?" Jacob stepped forward, oh no, not him.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation…" I went to the armchair, curled my legs underneath me and waited, no one moved

"Not even ten minutes and I am already considering leaving again…sit down you dumb fucks" I sighed, god help me

After everyone was seated and comfortable and I was handed a towel, I bit my lip.

"Where to begin?" I scanned the faces, relief, confusion

Seth leant toward me "From the beginning?"

**A/N: Did ya like it? I sure did :P Anyways, her whole story will be next chapter! **

**I have been obsessively listening to Paradise by Coldplay on my IPhone and it inspired my write this. I have an over active imagination and I need some way to vent my ideas, fan fiction seemed like the perfect cure **

**Do what you do and let me know, do you love it? Hate it? **

**Song of the week: Paradise by Coldplay ;)**

**Word of the week: Edify **

**Until next time!**

**BelatedLove**


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned twilight? *Stephanie Meyer drinks* Well then, its settled.

Chapter 2

The Beginning

LeahPOV

"After the fight with the Volturi…I finally cracked. I had been thinking of leaving for a while…I even had an emergency backpack ready and prepared. I don't know why I left…well I do…but I don't. I phased and ran for a day until I hit Montana; I more or less gradually made my way south." I paused, glancing at everyone's faces; no one made a move to speak.

"Eventually I got to Wyoming, this is hard for me to say…but I figure…its about time I was truthful…so just…don't say anything until I finish my story…just listen" My voice cracked, boy was this gonna be hard; Seth squeezed my shoulder in encouragement. I could always count on him to be there for me.

"I was so depressed and sad. I felt so sick and tired all the time. I couldn't handle being here anymore I had to leave. When I was in Wyoming, I ran into a rouge vampire. Newborn, I should have ran, I never could have taken it…instead I gave," I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, a tear slipped down my cheek.

Two in one night, what an improvement.

"I gave myself to him… I jumped off a cliff, knowing what would happen, knowing it would follow; it was hungry and deranged. The drop should have killed me…but it didn't, it only fatally injured me. I could have fought back, but I didn't. I was temporarily paralysed, I think… I broke my spine…I don't remember much. I woke up two months later in the Amazon. Senna and Zafrina had found me, half drained by the newborn whom lay dead beside me. Something about my blood being potent…I…I don't know." I steadied myself; many of the pack wore expressions of shock on their faces, some angry, some sad.

"Leah! What th-" Sam tried to interject

"Sam, don't. I said no one speaks. So shut the fuck up, sit down and listen" I snapped, does he not know how to follow instructions?

"I had learned that the newborn had let some of its venom into my system…by accident of course, it had no idea what it was doing. The venom didn't kill me; it morphed with my wolf genes or whatever. I have no idea why; I'm not a scientist. Senna and Zafrina said that for a week I was…I was…" I choked again, taking a sip of water.

"For one week… I was… _dead_. My heart didn't beat. My blood didn't circulate. They observed me during that week, noting the minor changes. Of course I was half vampire, so obviously I got some of the traits. I was in a room that had direct sunlight. They watched my skin sparkle and they knew I wasn't dead…though I was."

"My heart started beating again, albeit slowly, but powerfully, I was alive and dead at the same time. I woke up three weeks later. I have no idea why I was…asleep for so long. Maybe it was the healing. When the two found me, most of the bones in my body were either shattered, broken or dislocated. I was a sight for sore eyes." I rolled my eyes at my weak attempt of humour, it was cringes galore

"When I woke up I was hungry, not for blood, for food in general. Senna and Zafrina were stumped; they thought I would be craving blood, so they took me hunting. Only animals of course. During that trip we discovered my new found strength, which is wicked powerful. I can rip whole trees from the ground without breaking a sweat. The other was my eminent dislike for blood. Luckily for me, I can eat and survive off human food. After gagging and throwing up my…uh…jaguar, I high tailed it to civilization for some burgers." Everyone grimaced at that section, I must admit, it is slightly disgusting…okay really disgusting… I swore to myself that I am never going to ever drink blood, human or animal, _ever again. _

"After that I spent months with them. They taught me their ways, and I learnt more about myself…like…I have… well in the simplest terms…a power…kind of…" I scratched behind my ear nervously

"A power? Like…Bella and Edward?" Seth questioned, looking stumped, why were corpse bride and Edweird always the…examples

"Um…yeah…I'll show you later…if you want, um…anyways, about a year-in news was that the Volturi had learned of a new hybrid in the Amazon. We suspect it may have been a rouge or nomad but either way, they would have eventually found out about me." Seth's brow creased with worry, as did the rest of the guys. Didn't realise I was so loved.

"We heard they were coming for me, to…uh…examine me? I'm not sure but I had to leave, get away. There was no way _I _was going to join them what so ever. So I left, eventually I found myself in Egypt. Amun, Ben, Kebi and Tia found me. After hearing my story they let me stay with them for as long as needed. I remember one evening, Ben and Tia took me to the pyramids of Giza, we climbed to the top and watched the sun set across Egypt…it was amazing…I…the view…the colours…the feeling of complete peace and…well I stayed there all night, watching the stars, listening to the sounds and just thinking. And then morning came and I watched the sun rise. Again, I was struck speechless…I just…wow. It was amazing." I smiled remembering that time, I thought all night. About me. About my life. It was refreshing.

It was also beautiful, I watched as blue merged into dark purple and then black and then I watched as the black morphed into pale yellow and light pink. It was sensational. I shifted around so my legs were pulled in front of me. I rested my chin on my knees while I continued reminiscing. Wrapping my arms around my shins.

"When the coast was clear I left back to the Amazon. I will truly miss them. I'll miss Egypt. It was an amazing time of my life. I want to go back there on day you know. See them again. I spent the remainder of my year in the Amazon, just…fixing myself…I realised so many things and I…well…I started to miss _home_, my real home. So a week later I said goodbye to my two-year companions and set out for here. It took me about a week running. And yeah…end of story…capiche?"

"Wow…Leah…that's…wow" Seth was stunned, who wouldn't be?

"I know right? Your big sisters got a taste for travel." I playfully joked

"That's intense" Collin was staring at me like I was a sparkling cupcake, awe and fascination were dominant on his features…slightly creepy.

"Leah! Leah! Can we see your power? Can we?" Quill begged, only him.

"Yeah, lets see it" Embry egged me on

"If you insist," I said in a posh voice while tossing my damp hair over my shoulders. I cleared my throat and prepared.

"Because I was such a…loner…I kind of took that into whatever this is. I can kind of blend…if you will…into my surroundings." I took a deep breath and concentrated

I watched as my feet disappeared, the blending crawled up my legs past my knees and up my torso. Within 30 seconds, I was gone.

"Woah…" Seth reached out, grabbing at thin air effectively bumping me in the head

"Watch it idiot, I'm not a ghost" I swiped at his head, slapping him.

"Ow!" Seth rubbed the back of his head

"You deserved it" I stood up, still invisible and pretended to stomp out the door, slamming it shut

"Naw shit, Leah! Leah come back!" Seth ran outside, blindly spinning around.

"Haha! Victory!" I dropped my blend, and just as Seth saw me inside I locked the door; trapping him out side in the stormy weather, although the storm was moving away now, giving way to clear skies.

I spun around and slid down the door, clasping my hands over my mouth and nose, I covered the ridiculous grin that adorned my face. The guys seemed shocked to see me laughing, to see me happy. Well, they better bloody get used to it.

"Leah! Leah let me inside!" I heard Seth banging on the door

"Nu uh!" I called back, I peered at the clock. Perfect.

"Can…can I show you guys something?" I bit my lip, again they all looked taken aback

"Sure…I guess" Embry nervously scratched the back of his neck. Forgetting about my super speed, I stood and unlocked the door swinging it open and watching as Seth smacked to the ground.

"Holy shit! Leah, that was fast!" Quil exclaimed

"Leah, no fair, that hurt you meany poo" Seth sat up, rubbing his arm.

Big baby.

"It was too fair, now come, I want to show you something." I grabbed Seth and hauled him to his feet, once again too fast. He stumbled and fell backwards

"Shit Leah that was intense!" Seth yet again, hauled himself to his feet

"Apologies all around… now let's go!" I sped outside, watching as the guys filed out.

"We have to phase!" I spun jumped and phased, dashing into the bush I heard the others phase in

_Woah, Leah, when did you learn to phase with clothes on? _A bewildered Jared questioned

_I'll have to teach you all sometime. Its not hard_, I headed east, knowing exactly where I wanted to take them

We flew, as a pack, we were together again, complete. No words could explain the high I felt. Being connected again, hearing the voices in my head. Feeling again. It was exhilarating.

We ran for half an hour. I took them to the tallest pine tree in the forest surrounding Forks. Just by it sat a large river, the one that eventually lead to the ocean. I phased back and waited for the guys to change.

"Now what?" Collin elbowed Brady to get forward

I grinned, "Now we climb!" I back flipped, springing off the ground and reaching out, I snagged the closest pine branch and swung forward, using my momentum I threw my body up to the next branch. Gripping it and hauling myself up with ease. Now for the guys

"Come on! Climb its easy!"

"Holy…"

"Woah"

"Did she…"

Ten minutes later we were getting somewhere. I lead them to the top of the tree; offering advice when needed. So much for strong, the guys were fail whale climbers. Eventually we all sat in the highest branches, waiting.

I felt the familiar prickle on my skin, it was happening. I stood, walking out to the tip of the highest branch, it dipped.

"LEAH!" Seth called out, his eyes wide with fright

I grinned back "There, there baby bro, I got this"

The sun peaked over the snow-capped mountains. The light spread across the tops of the trees, illuminating them. I closed my eyes.

The sun hit me.

I breathed in.

This was life.

I could _smell_ the rays of sun as the smacked into my skin.

I could _feel_ their warmth as they spread across my skin.

I spread my arms as the wind whistled past. When I opened them the sun was right in front of me. My hair whipped past my face.

Dark purple and black gave way to pale yellow and light blue. My skin sparkled in the sunlight. I spread my hand out in front of me. Twisting it and examining my sparkling body part. I turned my head.

The pack were mesmerised. They watched me with awe, their eyes reflecting my sparkling. I blushed glancing down at the ground below me. I spun around and headed back to the thicker part of the tree. We sat in the tree for god knows how long. Talking chatting and just being us. I learnt a lot about their lives for the past two years.

Sam and Emily were expecting, surprise surprise.

Seth said that mum moved in with _Charlie_ and the house was is although she still popped by as often as not.

Apparently Jacob, has found an amazing younger sister in Renesme. No romantic relationship what so ever. Supposedly the little hybr- wait I can't call her that anymore.

_Meh_

Apparently the little…thing… at three years of age looks 15 and has found a _mate_ in Nahuel; the other human/vampire hybrid.

I felt bubbles of hope floating to the surface. Jacob? Single? No, stop it. I pushed the immature feelings down. Exiling them from my mind.

Eventually overcast clouds swallowed up the sun.

"This isn't even the best part!" I stood, walking back to my initial position, standing on the brink.

The edge.

"Leah…what are you doing?" Sam's eyebrows scrunched together in a v

"Why dear Sam, I am taking a leap of faith"

I bunched my legs up and sprung off, summer salting and flipping in mid air. I heard the intakes of breath as I smacked into the crystal clear mountain water. I sunk further and further as I spread eagle and glimpsed above me. The world was moving gently, like the water. A blurry shape clumsily fell from the tree. The branch dipping lower than it did for me. Surprising the victim.

Seth.

I surfaced just as he hit the water. Emerging seconds later he had the biggest grin plastered on his face. Another splash.

Another member.

Taking a leap of faith.

"I have missed you so much Lee. Its indescribable" Seth pulled me in for a watery hug, I hugged him back.

"I think I can say that the feeling in mutual" I smirked back, more members were jumping

"Mum is going to be so happy to see you! She took it really hard when you left…especially when we didn't hear from you" Seth pulled back, his face was full of sadness

"I missed her too…come on…I want to see her" I dragged Seth to the edge, we trudged up the slippery slope and laughed as the others tried and failed

"Ahh!" I squealed in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around me and swung me around, a deep masculine voice laughed out

"Quil Ateara! Put me down!" I could have easily of slipped from his grip, but that defeated the purpose

"Lee, we all missed you so much! Its so good to have you back!" Quil dropped me

"I second that" Embry bumped shoulders with him and grinned at me

I was loving all of the grins

"Well we have to go!" I declared

"What? Where?" Jared emerged, shaking his hand in his damp hair

"To see my mother, I believe a belated hello is in good order" I grabbed my bros hand and dashed into the foliage

I spun my head just in time to see _him_ emerge from the water. Abs glistening as the sun hit the droplets of water.

Chocolate brown met silver.

I glimpsed at the one person I have yet to glimpse at properly in two years.

I glimpsed at my _imprint. _

XxXx

So, don't kill me! Just saying. Okay, so my line breaks did not work last time so x's it is! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Apologies for the late update. I spent the weekend up at the Sunshine Coast and know I am tired and want a cup of tea and chocolate. Apologies for mistakes, my excuse it above :P

Song of the week: Paradise by Coldplay (sue me, I love the song!)

Word of the week: Analogous

xoxoBelatedLove


	3. Parental Guidence

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own or have ever owned Twilight, that is all Stephanie Myers job! ^_^

Chapter 3

The Beginning

LeahPOV

I have faced many mishaps and roadblocks in my life. And every roadblock and mishap I have overcome with ease. Now I must face another roadblock.

My mother.

Dear Taha Aki; anyone but my mother. I love her. Honestly, I do. Its just after running away two years ago with no word from me I believe that she may be slightly mad…huge understatement but…ugh.

Seth and I left the pack at the lake. I have many loose ends that need to be tied up. I need to consult the Elders on the…new me. I have to beg for forgiveness from my possibly, slightly, maybe livid mother. And I have to face _him_ and the situation I blatantly refused and failed to bring up.

I have spent the last two years stealing myself for this moment. I was _not_ going to fail.

"Seth," I gulped, "how…well…what were mums _exact_ emotions concerning my impulsive departure?" I was fucking nervous, no lie there. This is my mum for Taha Akis sake! My _mum! _What am I meant to say? Oh, hey there mum! Don't mind my two-year absence in which you did not receive a single letter saying I was alive, did you want to do dinner?

Yeah…not likely. I needed a plan and Taha Aki help me, I had one.

"Well, obviously she wasn't happy. Honestly? Mum was torn; she lost her only daughter Lee. It was hard, I mean...you left a year after Dad died, mum was in a hard place…" Seth gave me a sympathetic smile, his features tired

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt…I was impulsive and still heart broken…I made an irrational decision…I…" I felt so bad, I never meant to make anyone sad, I thought the pack would benefit from my departure, you know?

"Yeah…oi…I don't know if you already caught on or whatever but Jake and Sam merged the packs…" Seth shoved his thumbs into the damp pockets of his denim cut-offs

"Oh? I didn't guess…who's Alpha?" I inquired, would Sam step down and hand over Jakes birth right?

"Uh, Jake is, long story short, the elders congregated and made a rash decision, you know, its his birth right blah blah blah all that bullshit. Sam wasn't happy, but they appointed him Beta, so I guess he still kind of gets a say…" My heart jumped in pride at the news of Jake being Alpha. Seth scratched the back of his neck. Thunder rumbled in the distance as we entered Cullen territory. First stop was Charlies place, second was home. I was in need of a wardrobe change; no matter how Pocahontas I look I can't wear wet damp fur for the rest of my life.

"Oh…so…like…" Jake…alpha...I shouldn't be shocked, he was _my_ alpha for a bit but there were only three of us.

I imprinted on Jake after he saved me at the newborn battle. No one knows. No one is _ever_ going to know. Jacob has a life; I won't force him to give it up for me. When I left it hurt but it was bearable. I have been subduing the imprint for so long, denying my wolf of her mate and me of my _soul mate_.

_*Sigh_

Soul mate, bullshit. More like forced person of interest. I love Jake, I do. I can't not love him. But I can't be with him. It's a ridiculous notion that of which I refuse to acknowledge.

Through the trees a small two-story house came into view. A weathered Forks police cruiser sat in the driveway. Clinking and humoured laughter drifted towards us.

I lied. I have no plan. Panicking. Panicking. Oh my gosh! She is going to kill me. Abort mission, abort, abort, ABORT!

"Seth wait" Frantically I grabbed him, pulling us back under the cover of the trees

"Lee what's up?" Seth acted all casual

"I can't…oh my gosh…she is going to hate me…reject me…I…mmph" Seth shoved his calloused hand over my mumbling mouth. He gave me one of his 'you cereal?' looks.

"Leah, mum is going to be ecstatic! She'll be over the moon with joy. Now…calm down…take a deep breath…and follow me" Seth released my mouth

"Yeah…you're right…I'm just…being silly…" Hesitantly, I trailed behind Seth, through the yard and up to the porch. The old wooden door sat still, mocking me. The brass door handle was slick with dew. Internally I battled myself, knock or run.

Knock or run.

KNOCK OR RUN!

"Leah?"

"WHAT!" I clasped my hands over my mouth. Oh no, Mum and Charlie stopped talking.

Footsteps neared the door. The aged wooden flooring squeaked and groaned.

Time seemed to stop.

Everything slowed down.

My eyes widened.

The brass door handle twisted ever so slowly.

The white wooden door swung inwards painfully relaxed.

_Mum. _

She looked exactly the same yet entirely different. I picked the few grey hairs that were hidden amongst her black tresses. Her eyes still crinkled when she smiled. Dainty wrinkles completed her age.

"Seth? Oh dar-" Mums eyes widened, tears pooled in her glassy eyes.

"Leah?" Mum whispered, like I wasn't really here

"Mum?" My voice cracked

"Oh Leah!" Mum wrenched me forward into her arms; shocked I wrapped my arms around her. Mum stroked my hair

"Oh baby girl! You're alive!" Pulling back, she held my face in her hands, I clasped my hands over hers, leaning into her touch

"I've missed you" Her thumb brushed over a tear that fell from my eye

"Oh, I've missed you more!" Mum leant forward kissing me on the forehead

"My dear, what are you wearing? Where have you been? Why isn't your temperature high?" I let out a dry laugh, trust mum to bombard me with questions.

"Sue?" Charlie stood behind mum

"Oh Charlie, look! My Leah's back!" Mum grabbed Charlie's hand, squeezing it lovingly

"Welcome back Leah" Charlie nodded, a small smile on his face

"Thanks…mum…can we talk about some things…privately" I watched as Charlie left inside, Seth following behind him, they chatted about…the game? I'm not sure

Mum grabbed my hands and led me to the small two-seater porch seat.

"Leah, where have you been? For two years I thought," She paused, a tear slipped down her cheek, "I thought you were dead!" Mum wiped away the tears

"Mum, I'm…please forgive me…I…I was hurt and immature and I just…I'm sorry" I finished in a small voice. I, Leah Clearwater, was a brick wall; the only person who can ever make me crumble is my mum

"Lee-bear, I thought I lost you…now, are you going to tell me why you aren't burning up?" Mum rubbed my arm

"I need to speak with the elders, all of you…I have news that needs to be addressed, like now"

"Of course, dear…have you…?" Mum trailed off

"Yes…yeah…I have. Last night…I got back last night" Mum seemed shocked

"Last night? Leah, you should have come sooner!" Mums brow creased into a v

"I…_we…_reconnected and I just…lost track of time and mhmm"

"Oh Leah, I'm so glad! My baby girl is back and she is happy!"

"Ecstatic" I dipped my head, my hair concealing my face

"Pardon?"

"I'm not happy mum, I'm ecstatic" I smiled sheepishly through my curtain of hair

"Oh Leah dear, I am so happy for you!" Mum pulled me in for a watery hug

"I love you" We pulled apart

"I certainly love you more my darling, I will gather the elders tonight, we'll congregate at Billy's house" Yay, okay meeting scheduled. Billy's house. Okay.

_Jake will be there_

He will won't he? My heart jumped

No, I can't get emotional

"Tonight, I will tell you everything…_everything_" I exaggerated

XxXxX

Today was unforgettable.

I spent the afternoon with Mum, Seth and Charlie. We had lunch and talked. I loved it.

The interior was pulchritudinous and picturesque. Mum had obviously spent many hours labouring away to turn this house into her dream home. Mum had never been one for big houses; it was always small and homey.

Billy and Old Quil were alerted of my return and the arranged meeting tonight. They responded expeditiously with enthusiasm. Excited to welcome back a treasured pack member.

When mum had become apparent to my current garb she went hysterical. I was dragged upstairs and forced to change into something more appropriate. My fur clothes and boots were 'disposed' of…well that's what mum thought. I forced Seth to fake require the bathroom and sent him on a mission of retrieval. After stowing my repossessed clothing behind the house, I ninja-ed inside unsuspiciously.

Strolling towards the Blacks house I twiddled my thumbs nervously. Mum and Seth trailed in front chatting. I fell back, nerves getting the better of me. Why is this happening all of a sudden? Leah Clearwater didn't get _giddy _over some _boy. _

Leah Clearwater was a strong, independent human being…well _being_ of some sort. My knees did not _buckle_ because some _boy_ glanced at me. I did not _blush. _I did not _giggle. _No, I refuse to acknowledge the obvious elephant in the room.

Oh god. We're here. Oh god, oh go-…wait no. Stop. We are _here. _And _I _am ready.

"Seth, stop being immature. Start picking up after yourself. Your sister _is_ moving…" Mums conversation with Seth was obvious. She was hell-bent on me returning and staying…for good.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Billy! We're here!" Mum swung the door inwards; a gust of warm air blew out from inside the house.

"Sue, Seth…Leah?" Billy rolled over; a smile adorned his wrinkled face

Old Quil limped up behind Billy, his cane clacking against the wooden floors.

"Leah, its good to have you back dear" Billy grabbed my hand, his eyebrows rising in shock when I failed to provide the expected temperature.

"Thanks Billy, I'm happy to be," my breath caught in my throat as Jacob emerged from his room, "back…" I breathed out

"We hear you have an interesting story" Old Quil inquired

"I certainly do" I dry laughed

"Well, I suppose we should get started?" Billy led us to the chairs, Jacob was rummaging around in the fridge, Seth stood next to him, blurting incessant things

"Oi Lee," Seth turned and called out

"Yes?" I responded, turning in my seat

"Remember, from the beginning"

XxXxX

"…and that's how I ended up back here" I sipped my half empty cup of tea, revealing in the warmth it spread through my body

"Leah…you're a…hy…brid?" Mum stuttered out, the elders were perplexed

"I know…well I don't know…but I do and I am confused…and" I sipped my tea

Mum nursed a cup of coffee while the others opted for tea. They took it surprisingly well, asking small questions and staying seemingly calm, I ever demonstrated my ability for them. Not that, got them interested.

"Leah…this is…revolutionary. Nothing like this has _ever_ been recorded or heard of before" Billy stated

"I know…I was thinking, that maybe, I could _talk_ with the…um...Cullen's…you know…_Carlisle…_he is 400 or something years old…" I whispered out

"You could try dear, but I was under the impression that the first dealings Carlisle ever had with shape shifters was with Ephraim Black." Old Quil expressed, shifting in his seat

Mum had been the most perfect listener, gasping at the shocking parts, cringing at the disturbing parts and letting a tear free at the sad parts. Hearing of my…change…mum left the room. She couldn't bear to here that her _daughter_ had willing handed her life to a bloodsucker.

Billy, Old Quil and my mother were astonished at my change. They asked me multiple questions concerning the change. What I ate, if I slept, my habits, did I crave blood. And I, of course, answered them diligently with as much detail as I could provide.

Hell, I barely even knew anything about what I was and I am it. I'm not even making sense anymore! I decided that approaching Carlisle was the best idea, considering his age.

"Leah" Old Quil caught my attention

"Mm?"

"I want you to know, that we will stand beside you. You are a miracle, other shape shifter clans may hear of you and wish to take action. If they deem you a threat the pack will stand by you. We are a family and we shall remain as such. Our tribe is gifted, not only is the only female shape shifter part of it but now we have a treasure. I speak not of you as a possession, as you are not. If you wish to leave again we will respect you and your choices. But we will _always _be there for you my dear" Old Quil finished with a determined look, I was shocked that's for sure.

"I can't…express how much that means to me…to know you…" I smiled a teary smile; today was just a whirlwind of emotions.

"If you all excuse me, I must be getting home" Old Quil pardoned his self as he stood and shuffled towards the door

"I'll walk you out old friend" Billy rolled **(not rolled rolled, as in with his wheel chair, I read that and rofled!) **behind him, followed by my mother

I placed the empty cup on the coffee table, standing up, I stretched my cramped muscles, my shirt rising as I lifted my hands above my head. A short intake of breath was heard to my right; I dropped my arms and twisted. Jake was standing in the door jam. My heart thumped.

No!

Bad heart!

He can hear you retard!

Stop thumping!

My wolf urged me to walk over and embrace him…to claim him. I subdued the urge, I glanced at Jake

_Oh! Fuck me! Look at those abs! What I wouldn't give to slather them in honey and lick it off!_

NO! I can't think like that! Bad subconscious! ARGH! Walk LEAH, WALK! I grabbed the cup and gripped it so tight it smashed.

"Shit!" I released the shattered enamel; it clattered to the floor with a thud. I stepped back, avoiding all glass shards.

"Fuck! Jake, I'm so sorry!" I bent down and started collecting all of the larger shards.

"Doesn't matter" I felt Jake approach, he bent down and helped me, I looked up and was met with his gorgeous mahogany brown eyes. I seemed to be pulled into the void of brown. His perfect jawline, chiselled abs and amazing eyes were all _mine_. But yet, they weren't. I could feel the heat of his body. His scent was intoxicating.

His hand brushed mine as we reached for the same shard. I shook my head. And stood up, abruptly heading towards the kitchen. Jacob and I were sooooo close. My nose almost touched his! Oh my…NO! Leah, stop it. The imprint is stupid. Ignore it.

"I have to go…bye!" I rushed out the door, nearly knocking Billy over in the process, vampire speed and what not.

"Lord Leah, darling, you're a bit fast there" I steadied Billy's rocking chair

"Sorry! It's been two years and I am still wobbly!"

"Don't apologise dear, it was merely a mishap. What happened in here?" Billy rolled towards the shattered cup

"Oh…um…I smashed one of the cups…I'm sorry!"

Billy wave his hand "No matter de-"

"Leah did you imprint on me?"

Oh shit

XxXxX

**Don't shoot the messenger! LAWL! So, I am going to post this now and hopefully (fingers crossed) I will post next Wednesday because I am going to Sydney for a week or two and will not be able to work on the story. **

**Am I the only one who wants to lick honey or nutulla, either one, off Jacobs's abs! Mmmmmmm!**

**Just letting yall know, I don't have a beta. Would you suggest one or …? **

**Some of you asked me what Leah's hair length is, refer to the story banner. If any brave soul wants to have a shot at making a banner for the story I am all-open to ideas! The banner was my personal shoddy work. So yeah!**

**Song of the week: Wings by Little Mix**

**Word of the week: Pulchritudinous**

**BelatedLove **


	4. Sentimental Bastards

Disclaimer: Instead of being showered in fresh crisp money notes I am being showered in gold-covered chocolate coins…enough said

Chapter 4

The Beginning

LeahPOV

_Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

_What to do? What to do?_

_Tell the truth and be with him forever!_

_No!_

_Lie and stay true to yourself!_

_Yes!_

"What! No…don't be stupid. I don't imprint, genetic dead end here!" I waved my arms in front of me

Mum and Billy paused, their eyes wide, Jacob didn't seem to buy my excuse

"I mean, I am half _vampire_ if that's not good enough I am half _wolf, _therefore genetic dead end! Genetic dead ends do _not_ imprint. Its completely illogical!" Please buy my excuse, please buy my excuse, please buy my excuse

"Says who?" Jacobs's eyes narrowed suspiciously

"What?" I dropped my hands to my hips

"Who says you're a genetic dead end?" Jacob demanded, stamping his foot dramatically and pointing towards the floor

"Says me! My god you idiot! It's only been four years since we established that! Remember? Bitter, bitchy harpy, can't have children, alone for all eternity? Yeah, all that shit!" I spun on my heel and vacated the premises.

Not looking back, I dashed off into the forest. Oh no! How could he have known? Was it obvious? Are imprints obvious? Argh! Frustration will be the death of me!

I ran through the forest, taking quick, light steps. Behind me twigs snapped and birds cawed in the dark of night. Jake, I could recognise his scent anywhere. Why was _he_ following _me?_

I dodged the pinewoods that dominated the forest; leaping over fallen trunks and catapulting from the ancient wood.

Small marsupials scattered around the undergrowth, tending to their daily, or rather nightly, needs; their calls of fear and urgency joined by the soft whimpering of mother calling to baby.

A barn owl hooted to my left. Its mate answered.

_Mate._

Not everyone can have the pleasure of _mating_.

I stopped short of a cliff edge, the Pacific Ocean stretched out in front of me. Waves clashed against the eroded cliff base as the soft smell of salt wafted through the crisp night air. Mixed in with the salt was a spicy, earth scent.

_Jake._

Internally I glowered; did he _have_ to follow me? I mean, come on! Can't I catch a break? Oh wait, I have been for two years!

I crossed my arms defensively, popping my hip I gazed out onto the water. The moonlight reflected across the water. A russet wolf nudged my side.

"What?" I snapped irritably, Jake cocked his head

"Don't look at me like that Jacob. I obviously have not _imprinted _on your…its ludicrous that you would even…_consider_ that for a second. How do you think that makes me feel? Hmm? Maybe I'm hurt because you so boldly declared something that I for one, am very sensitive about? Huh? Maybe I am annoyed because you are trying to blame your feelings of abandonment on me because you stupidly broke your imprint? Maybe I fe-" I was cut off when a pair of moist lips met mine.

Distracted by my ramblings I failed to notice that my smexy imprint phased in front of me – why did I not realise this? The view! Gah! – changed and is currently successfully diverting my thoughts.

Well hello smooth lips. I leaned into the touch, wrapping my arms around his strong body. His arms circled my waist, pulling me closer. My fingers threaded through his hair! My wolf howled from within! This was glorious; I was floating on cloud 9. My imprint kissed _me._ And I was kissing my imprint…wait…no! Stop!

My eyes snapped open; I pulled back and stared in shock at Jake. His breath was slightly laboured and his pupils dilated from…lust? Oh my gawd! What have I done?

Bad Leah!

Oh but he looks so sexy!

No! Down girl! Drown that libido!

"Leah…" Jake reached for me

"No! I can't…I can't…" I cleared my throat, my heart ached for my imprint, my body yearned for the feel of Jakes moulded to mine

"Jacob, we…I can not do this. I promised myself no one would find out about this imprint" I stepped away, recrossing my arms

"Leah? What the hell! When did this happen? I…you can't not tell your imprint about the imprint! How did you hide it form the pack? You should be dead! No one can survive with out their imprint…what…I…" Jake pulled at his hair

"Really? Please," I scoffed, "It happened after the fucking newborn battle. I don't know how I hid it I just did. And it hurt Jacob, like fucking hell but I was not going to ruin someone's fucking life because the _gods_ decided we were a perfect match. It would never have worked anyway. I am a genetic dead end. You are _the_ Alpha. You need to…have babies or whatever and reproduce. How the fuck does that work with a genetic dead end? I'll tell you…it doesn't!" I threw my arms in the air exasperated

"Leah…" Jake trailed off; he stood in front of me, his face hard

"No Jake. No. _This_," I motioned between the two of us, "will never be more than what it is now. A thought. A memory"

"But it wont be Leah! Don't you get it? You _imprinted _Leah! Do you know what that means? It means that every second of every day you will think of your imprint. You will relate everything you know back to your imprint. Your life, your thoughts will revolve around your imprint. You can't just ignore it!"

"Well I've dealt with it for three years! So why not forever? Huh?" I bitched back

"Why does it matter to you anyway? You have an imprint! Your life is set!" I threw my arms in the air

"I may have an imprint but Nessie is my little sister!" Jake argued

"Well congratulations! You successfully sibling zoned yourself!" I retorted sarcastically

"Leah!"

"Jacob!"

"Well hello!" I snapped my head to the side, a fourteen-year-old girl stood at the tree line. A grin adorned her face

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?" I spun, resting my hand on my hip

"Language! And I am Nessie!"

"Language! Language? A two year old is telling my to watch my language!" What was the spawn doing here? Did I cross the boundary line? Or did she cross the boundary line?

"Jake!" The spawn ran at Jake, launching herself into his arms

"Hey! Ness! What are you doing here?" Jake put her down, grinning at her. Jealously tried to rear its ugly head.

Why does she get to be smiled at?

And hugged?

ARGH!

"I was walking when I heard you two arguing!" The spawn declared

"Wait what? How much did you hear?" I took a step forward, dropping my arm

"Enough!" The spawn giggled and twirled

"You listen here! Do not tell anyone about this? Or I will decapitate you!" I threatened, Jake stepped in front of the spawn, my wolf angered by this action, howled

"Leah, back off" Jacob demanded, his eyes boring into my mind

"Leah! Its not like I can hide it from my dad!"

"Don't think about it! Simple!"

"How can I not think about something I am trying to not think about it! Why telling myself not to think about it I'll think about it!" The little spawn just smiled up at me

"Fuck! Argh!"

"Oh by the way! My grandpa wants to talk to you!"

"About what?" I questioned

"Well, Aunty Alice had a vision and she saw you…_clearly_! No blurring! No fuzziness! Just a clear, straight to the point vision! And of course my dad saw it and somehow my grandpa found out and now he wants to know why this is happening!"

"Well, tell him to shove it up his ar," Jake glared at me, "arsenal…" I finished with the Ratchet and Clank reference

"Hmm? What does that mean?" The spawn cocked her head

"It doesn't matter…shouldn't you be at home? Its like 11 at night…are you on your own?" Jake cooed over the little shi…shitake mushroom

"Well, I snuck out, there is this party on and _everyone's_ going! Even Liz and Taylor! So, of course, I _had_ to go!" Now that I thought about, the spawn was dressed up

"Ness…how did you sneak out of a house full of vampires?"

"Easy, I bribed uncle Emmett and he covered for me! Isn't it exciting? Wait…you're not going to take me back are you? Oh please don't take me back Jakey! I promise I was only going to go for a few hours! Oh please! Oh please! Oh please!" The spawn begged Jacob, her yes going wide, like a puppy dogs. She gripped Jacobs biceps…those are _my_ bicep-…stop it!

Jacobs face softened, "Of course I won't tell Ness, just be careful? Ri…" I rolled my eyes and left. Their stupid little conversation was pathetic, it made my inside tingle…

_With jealously!_

No! With sickness! All that lovey dovey sibling shit.

I headed in the general direction of the Cullen household. Carlisle had questions for me and I had questions for him.

"Ow" I rubbed my chest, my heart ached.

This is stupid. Before I came here I had perfect control over the imprint bond. I learnt to pacify it and overlook it but now that I was home my control was starting to act up.

Honestly, I was afraid. I had spent years controlling the imprint. I had spent years in pain. And now I was failing. My control was slipping and I had just found happiness again. I didn't want to leave again. But if it came to it, I would. I know I would, because that's what I do. I leave. I run away.

I inhaled. _Vampire._ The stench didn't revolt me like it used to. It had become a welcome smell, reminding me of Egypt and Brazil.

I was torn between emotions. Jealously at Jake and the Spawns relationships. Anger at myself for letting my control waver and confusion directed towards the situation at hand.

"The stories are most certainly true" A smooth voice broke through the darkness, I paused. A male vampire dropped from the canopy, landing gracefully in front of me. Smiling at me, he approached, stopping a few feet from me

"Do I know you? Wait…what stories?" My eyes narrowed. Between his fingers a delicate purple flower was being fiddled with

"The stories of you my dear"

"Stories of me? Tell me, what do these stories say? And don't fuck with me. You and I both know how easily I could kill you" I deadpanned, my voice laced with annoyance.

The vampire had mousy, short brown hair, his eyes obviously red. He wore a mint green dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons undone. Black slacks adorned his legs.

He smirked, "the stories speak of a Amazonian beauty…a hybrid…they say she is exotic…mouth watering.."

"Hmph…and what do you want? To see if the tales are true?" Oh please

"The stories give you no justice beautiful…but no, that is not my purpose…you see…male vampires take pride in their mates, they chose the best equipped mate for them, the most beautiful…and I was simply testing my chances, but you my dear are not my mate"

"Well thank fuck for that and why the fuck are _male vampires_ looking for me? I mean seriously, what the fuck!" I stomped my foot.

"You are simply stunning, alas you do nothing for me. Don't fret darling, I know it's hard! To not be wanted by this" He gestured to himself

"Cocky much you sentimental bastard"

"Ha! I must warn you sweetheart, male vampires can get possessive, you may not be their mates but it doesn't mean they won't want you. Stay alert darling" He stepped forward, slipping the purple flower behind my ear

"Enough with the pet names douchebag. You're lucky I have some self control" I slapped his hand as he attempted to trace my jaw line

"Hmm, be safe beautiful. You are a _rare_ specimen" He stepped back and zipped away, leafs fluttered in his path

Male vampires? Possessive male vampires? No matter, I'll just kill them and then roast marshmallows over their burning bodies. That'll show those bastards. I continued on my way, next time one of those fuckers crosses my path, I won't be so forgiving.

I leapt across the river with ease. To my right Edweird and Corpse Brides little vintage cottage sat. Wisteria and Sweet Pea vines clung to the aged brick. Crawling across the crumbling surface. The garden was in full bloom, the colour were vibrant and radiant. The little bugs that honed around the flowers and crystal clear to my eyes. I could see the very cells they were made up of.

Plumes of smoke puffed out the chimney, evaporating into the cool night air. The darkness did not hinder my sight. I headed east, the larger Cullen house sat just across the next embankment. I leapt across that one as well; concealed by a large oak I could see the vampires doing their own thing.

Light illuminated the perimeter of the house as it spilt through the windows, a soft glow in the dark. Esme was in the kitchen cooking while Carlisle sat at the dining table, his attention drawn to the laptop that sat open. I could hear the feint humming from where I stood. Emmett and Jasper were in the lounge room, xbox controllers in their hands. Walls obscured the other four from my sight.

I zipped up the stairs and towards the front door. I made not a sound as I patiently waited. My breathing and heartbeat would give me away soon enough. My nails could use some TLC, maybe a new coat of nail polish and a buff. God, they need a cut! I may as well have claws not nails. Sheesh…I didn't realise they were that long.

"Leah?" Carlisle stood in the door way

"Carlisle…I heard you wanted to speak with me?" Edweird and Corpse Bride appeared on the stairs, followed by the rest of the vampire coven.

Carlisles eyebrows creased, "who told you this?" He inquired

"The spaw…younger one…the um…little one…" I hesitated

"What? Nessie? When?" Corpse Bride seemed worried

"Uh…oh…she snuck out to go to a party…and found me…walking…_alone_…" Emmett's eyes widened

"Snuck out? Renessme!" Together, Carlisle and I filled the doorway, Corpse Bride, seemingly still stupid didn't calculate things

"Bella no!" Edward reached for her as did Carlisle. I reckon they thought she was going to burst straight past me but where they in for a surprise.

I stepped back with wampire/volf speed. The corpse bride tumbled out the door, straightening up she stared at me, horrified

"What…was…that?" Emmett's mouth hung open, ugh…unattractive much?

"That was what I need to speak with…him…about" I jabbed my thumb in Carlisles direction

"Leah?" Jacob, shit

"Inside now!" I stepped around Carlisle and pushed him inside utilizing my strength, I slammed the door shut. Effectively locking Jacob and Corpse Bride outside. A fissure split through the middle of the door.

"Fuck…sorry about that…it's conventional" I weakly gestured towards the cracked door

"Leah…are you a va-" Carlisle started

"Vampire? Yeah…well no…but…half?" I stumbled through my words

"Half Vampire? Half Shifter? How is that possible?" The whole coven stared at me as if I had suddenly sprouted a whole head

"That's why I'm here! I have no idea! You're like a million years old…any idea?" Dramatically I gestured to myself.

"I have never heard of such a thing…occurring. Until just very recently I thought it impossible for such a hybrid to exist" Carlisle stated clearly

"Uhh…yeah, well I exist! Proof right here! Can I look through some of those ancient books you have…cause you never know if you missed a section" Jacob and Bella stood outside the door. Jacob reached for the doorknob; I shot my hand out and flicked the lock shut.

"Leah!" His voice was clear and sharp, exasperatedly Jake through his arms in the air. I peered through my peripheral vision. Plastering a fake smile on my voice, I sped off upstairs, not waiting for an invite.

The study walls were adorned with shelves and shelves of leather-bound books. A majestic wooden oak desk sat facing the entry door. A black leather chair sat behind the desk. The wall behind the desk was a window. A large panel of glass sat in holders.

The door opened downstairs and two sets of footsteps breached the thresh hold. The books were alphabetically ordered a-z. I need h for hybrid. Ha….he…..hi…..ho….hy….hybrid!

_Hybrids: A vampires guide_

Cheesy much!

_Hybrid, vampire/human._

Figures, Edweird was probably slaving over the book when Corpse Bride was all fat bellied and sore footed. Ugh! Nothing about a Hybrid Vampire/Shifter!

Gah!

"Leah we need to talk about the imprint!"

"For fucks sake Jacob! Why don't you tell the world!"

Now I have 9 confused vampires, one imprintee and a whole pack to deal with!

XxXxX

LAWL! Enjoy the chapter? Any who, I apologise for any mistakes or what not. If you're Australian than let us rejoice in the Christmas holidays! Party! Party! If you're not but you are on holidays, let us rejoice! Party! Party! LawlEmmGeee!

Who loves exercise? I do! Who does? ME! Kushefkhg!

Song of the week: Bom bom by Sam and the Whomp

Word of the week: Monogamous!

I love big words!

BelatedLove xoxo


	5. Creepy Vampires

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns all of the Twilight characters etc etc. I simply own the idea that this story is based off, Steph owns the rest!

Chapter 5

The Beginning

LeahPOV

My eyes fluttered open as my slumbering conscience sparked to life. The soft morning light filtered in through my open window; a cool breeze accompanied it. Birds whistled in the distance. I stretched my muscles and slowly sat up. Emitting a lazy yawn my eyes rapidly blinked. I gazed at the small, rusted alarm clock that ticked away fervently next to me.

_7:02am_

Meh. I could sleep for longer. As the clogs in my brain started gearing into action last nights happenings dawned bright in my mind, sleep seemed far away now. I fell back onto my pillow.

Jacob.

The Cullens.

The imprint.

That random vampire guy.

_Sigh_.

Not even a week and already I feel the effects of this small west pacific tribe. After oh so dutiful Jacob burst into the library, I gave up on my book search and promised Carlisle I would return later in the week to discuss such matters. After rejecting numerous questions from the vampires I high tailed it out of there.

I ended up back at home, deciding sleep would be a good option at the moment. News of the imprint rallied many emotions from the vampires. Corpse Bride wasn't very happy about it but the dead bitch can deal with it.

Easing out of bed I threw the covers back and headed downstairs. I paused as voices floated up said stairs. Seth had friends over, wonderful. Just what I needed, a jolly pack of miscreants to welcome me to the day.

If this is my so-called 'wake up call' I do not want to find out what's in store for tomorrow. I could hid in my room and wait for them to leave or I could sneak out the window, I suppose I could just go downstairs, make myself a nice well-deserved breakfast and ignore the rampaging pack of idiots…

_Sigh_

Opting for the latter option (unfortunately) I preceded down the stairs. My fingers tapping absentmindedly against the wooden banister.

"Leah!" Seth called; he sat at the island with Quil, Embry and Jake (Taha Aki! Why do you forsake me so?) Each of the guys were as expected, shirtless donning denim cut-offs.

I offered a nod of recognition as I sped into the kitchen. Hmm. Opening the fridge I examined the contents, luckily for me it looks as if it was recently refilled.

"Leah!" Seth nagged again. Sighing I stood up and turned around

"What?" I arched an eyebrow in questioning, hand on my hip I forced my eyes to stay glued to Seth. I could see Jake in my peripheral vision.

Quil nudged Seth's side, whispering in his ear.

"Could…you…maybe…make us breakfast?" Seth asked, a hopeful smile on his face

"What? Make you breakfast? Seth how long have you had to house, basically, to yourself?"

"Umm, a year or something…."

"And you don't know how to cook breakfast?" I argued back at him. The boy was crazy! What has he been eating!

"Well…no…but…please?"

"Ugh! Fine!" The little doppey-doras did little happy dances

"Thanks Leah!" Quil quipped out

"Mm hm" Reaching into the fridge I pulled out two egg cartons, a package of bacon, a loaf of bread and from the frozen compartment, a bag of hash browns.

I popped the main ingredients on the bench, cooking oil was next. From under the island I pulled out a fry pan.

"You owe me" I commented as the little burner flicked to life on the stove

"Don't I always?" Seth piked back, I smirked at him

"Well duh" I pulled four sections of bacon out of the package and chucked it on the pan.

Another pan came out as I cracked two eggs into it

"Think fast" I threw the bread loaf at Seth, he, of course, didn't think fast and the bread smacked him in the fast, dropping to the floor

"What was that for?" Seth screeched, the guys howled in laughter

"Make yourself useful Sir bread-to-face-a-lot" I motioned towards the stationary toaster that sat next to the fridge

Seth poked his tounge at me so I retaliated back

"Wow, so mature Seth"

XxXxX

After vigorously cooking for half an hour all the food was cooked and ready to eat.

"Mmm, damn Leah, you sure know how to cook" Embry complimented, Quil moaned his agreement

I smirked, "well, I learnt from the best" My mind wandered back to the time when I was younger. Mum used to let my help her when she was baking dinner, I would always feel so special.

I bit into my food, my eyes averted to Jacob quickly, he was still looking at me.

Jake what's up? You've been quiet all morning" Quil acknowledged Jakes silence. Jakes eyes snapped from me to Quill

"Oh…nothing, just you know…thinking" He offered a reasonable explanation

"Jake! No! Don't think to hard! You could hurt yourself!" Seth feigned concern

"Yeah Jake, don't hurt that pretty little head of yours" Embry smirked

"Shut up!" Jake hauled a piece of toast at Embry, déjà vu much.

The boys laughed, "Who wants drinks!" I stood up; Jakes stare was getting to me

"I'll have one!"

"Me thanks!"

"Yup!"

"I'll help" Jake stood, my eyes widened, I spun around and sped into the kitchen, pulling five glasses out, when I spun around I came face to face with Jake

"Oh…" I breathed, he was pressed up against me, I could feel everything, _everything_

"Leah"

"Jacob the orange juice is in the fridge"

"I don't want the orange juice," Jacob whispered huskily

My heart thumped in my chest, my breath caught in my throat

"Oh…" I didn't seem to be able to form coherent words, Jake put his hands on either side of me, trapping me against the counter

"Leah..." Jake leaned in

Oh dear god, in a split second I was over the other side of the kitchen. My self control kicking in.

"No" I sped out of there back into the dining room

"Who wants drinks?"

"Leah…"

"What?" I snapped at Seth

"Umm, the cups are empty" Quil pointed up, directing his finger at the empty glass cylinders in my hands

"Oh…um"

"Whats with your eyes?" Embry's eyebrows furrowed together

"My eyes….?" I peeked in the mirror on the opposite side of the room, my eyes were pitch black, no silver could be seen

"Oh that…it happens…wampire/volf thing…you know…" I swallowed the lump in my throat as Jacob re-entered the room

"Freaky!" Quil whispered out before going back to eating his food

With vampire speed, I placed the glasses down at the appropriate places, filled the with orange juice, replaced the oj and then sat down and continued eating.

"I don't…think that I will ever be able to get used to that" Seth said through a mouth of bacon

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes and continued on with my breakfast.

"Leah.." Quil started

"Mm?"

"What's it like…being…you know…a hybrid?" I put my fork down and stared at my plate

"It's different…I guess, I mean like, I can do things I wasn't capable of before and sometimes I crave blood…which is really gross but I can't help it, it's apparently how I am now." There was a dull ache deep inside of me that yearned for blood but I just couldn't bring myself to quench it. I understand I can opt for vegetarianism, like the Cullens, and feed of animals but…I don't know

"Oh…ewwww, you crave blood," Quil gagged and dropped his fork, "there goes my appetite"

"Oh stuff it Ateara" I threw a piece of bacon at his head, much like Seth and the bread

Suddenly an ear-piercing howl broke through the forest, the guys dropped their food and headed towards the back door

"Hey! Wait up!" I sprinted outside in time to see them phase, I ran to the tree line and then shifted. Multiple thoughts flooded into my mind

_What is it? _I questioned anyone in general

_Vampire trouble, Jared picked up a sent south of first beach_. Seth responded quickly

The guys had a head start but I had vampire speed

_Oh goody! Some vamp action! _I overtook the slow wolfs and sped ahead

_Leah! Wait up! You need backup! _Sam broke into my thoughts

_Psht! Me? Need backup? Oh please, I never need backup. _

Greens and browns flashed past me, I picked up the scent, chasing it through the forest

I broke into a clearing, a vampire stood halfway across it; he turned and grinned when he saw me

_Well hello!_ I growled at the leech. The guys filed into the clearing, we positioned ourselves in a long ling

_Wait for my instruction. _Our ever faithful Alpha commanded

"I mean no harm…I promise. I have come for the girl, to claim her if you will" The leech smiled

Internally I face palmed, last nights vamp meet and greet surfaced

_Leah! What the fuck! Why didn't I know about this? _Seth yelled, his large head turned towards me

I shifted in my spot

_Because it wasn't necessarily a pack problem, or a problem at all_

_Leah, this is a pack problem, vampires are going to be coming which means we, as a pack, need to be vigilant and keep up the guard_ Jacob reprimanded me

I phased back to human form, stalking towards the menace. I couldn't give a fuck that I was naked, I wanted to kill a vampire

"Oh my world! You are stunning! And those tits are glorious!" Creepy vamp declared, a wide smile set in place

"Do not talk about _my _tits to _my _face you filthy piece of shit. Why are you here anyways? Start talking or I will personally rip your body limb from limb and you know I can do that so don't fuck with me" I crossed my arms over my chest, Seth bumped my side, still in wolf form

"Mm hm! I have come to claim my mate! You my dear!" Creepy vamp giggled at the begging

"News flash! You are not leaving hear with a mate! Why? Because you aren't leaving here at all!" Before creepy vamp could respond I was behind him, his head in my hands as I squeezed

His face crumbled like ice beneath my fingers. Icy veins etched themselves along his neck as it cracked from his body. I chucked the half deformed face to the side and grabbed the left arm. Wrenching it from his body was as easy as sleeping.

I detached his other limbs and chucked them into a pile. Using my scout knowledge I lit a fire with two near by rocks and watched that fucker burn.

"Leah what the fuck was that?" Unbeknownst to me the guys had shifted back, all clothed…with the exception of me, Seth stood in front of me defensively, blocking my body from anyone's view

"That my dear brother was the raw power of Leah fucking Clearwater!" I stated calmly, the warmth of the fire tickled the left side of my body

"That was wicked!" Colin shouted, his face was adorned with woe

"I know! Do it again!" Brady exclaimed, joining in

"Find me another vampire and I will" I smirked at the over exuberant teenage pups

"Leah! Hello!" Seth waved his hand in front of my face, adjusting his body to ensure the boys didn't get a glimpse

Swatting his hand away I scowled at him, "what?"

"What? WHAT? Uh…one, you're stark naked with a bunch of guys watching! Two since when did you become the prime 'mate' for all vampires? And three, how did you do that with your bare hands?" Seth stamped his foot, the other pack members watched on with humour

"Umm, A fuck it! They are bound to see it eventually so why not give them a preview! B since I don't know! Apparently I am accordingly to Mr high and mighty last night and C hybrid with ridiculous strength here! Seth I _am_ half vampire and half wolf! Do not get how strong that makes me? Capiche?"

"I like the preview" Paul smirked, earning him a slap over the head from Sam

Seth turned and glared at him, "no, not capiche, don't capiche me!"

"Well I did so…" I poked my tounge out at Seth, "I can handle all the dumb fucks on my home, I don't need your help Seth, I can fend for myself, I have been for the past two years" I told Seth sincerely, smiling slightly

"But Lee, that's the point, I don't want you to have to fend for yourself, I'm here for you…we're here for you…we're a pack, we stick together, we fend for each other…capiche?" Seth made me want to cry for being such a big ass bitch

I sighed, "I guess but this _is _my fight and my problem, I don't expect anyone to help" I shrugged

Jacob approached looking all alpha-ish

"Hey, hey, hey watch those eyes buddy" Seth was basically hugging me

"Leah, we will help you… understand?" Jacob stated, I felt my heart thump

"Um...no...actually I don't" I bit back

"Actually yes you do…remember last night, not to mention that thing…that you would honestly hate if someone how everyone found out about…wouldn't you?" Jake smirked

"You would actually go as low to use that…_thing_…against me? Me?" I challenged

"Yes, I would or I could just…alpha command you"

I gasped and stepped back, then stormed forward past Seth until I was all up in Jacobs face, my goodies on display for everyone

"You wouldn't dare!" My eyes were wide as saucers

"Oh yes I would…hey guys, did you know…" I slapped my hand over Jacobs's mouth

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't you dare! I will castrate you with a rusty spoon, cliché much but god help me I will!"

"Did we know what?" Embry stepped forward, his eyes dropping to my breasts

"Oi, Call eyes up here, and you know nothing" I gestured to my face. Jacob growled at Embry as his face flushed pink

"Leah!" Seth called

"What!"

"Naked women! You are naked!" The fact finally dawned on me that I was actually naked in front of eight guys who seemed to like the view

"ARGH!" Mortifies I phased and took off running home

Arriving home, I changed into my other Amazonian outfit, normal clothes still irritated me.

I was wearing an animal skin mini dress that reached mid thigh and was strapless, on top of that was a brown leather corset, I may have been in a forest for two years but that didn't mean I had no fashion sense…sort of.

Downstairs I heard the guys pile into the house, the unfamiliar whirr of our xbox being booted up pricked at my ears. Sighing I clomped downstairs, the meeting inevitable.

_Ring ring! Ring ring! Ring ring!_ Before anyone could speak the phone rang. I grabbed the black handset from the dock that sat on the side table next to the lounge.

"Leah Clearwater speaking" Tucking the phone into the crook of my neck, I tipped my head to cradle the phone

"Leah?!"

"…Senna? Hey!" I smiled to myself

"Leah…I have bad news" My smile dropped a fraction, the guys stopped talking, they focused solely on my conversation and me.

"What's wrong? Is it Zafrina? Is it you?" My brow furrowed

"No, it's the Volturi. They are coming for you"

The phone dropped from my shoulder, smacking onto the wooden floor

XxXxX

Hot dang Leah, you have yourself in a sticky jam! Luckily she has eight very scrumptious guys to back her up!

Sorry for the late update! Christmas and everything had gotten in the way! But tada! I hope you enjoyed it!

Apologies for any mistakes that I have made they are all mine.

Oh my gosh! Who has seen Skyfall? It was freaking amazing! Don't get me started on The Life of Pi and The Hobbit! I haven't seen them yet but dihgabgkdsg! I can't wait! Gah!

Song of the week: Skyfall by Adele

Word of the week: Reprimand

xoxoBelatedLove


	6. The Volturi and Broken Walls

Disclaimer: I herby declare that ownership of the Twilight Novel/Movies, all characters included, is property of Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 6

The Beginning

LeahPOV

_Previously_

"What's wrong? Is it Zafrina? Is it you?" My brow furrowed.

"No, it's the Volturi. They are coming for you"

The phone dropped from my shoulder, smacking onto the wooden floor.

XxXxX

"Leah? Leah are you there?" Senna's voice was muffled as the speaker was pressed into the floor. My heart thumped in my chest, blood circulated around my body at quickened paces.

A controller thumped to the floor, shouts and gunfire noises from the xbox game thrummed lowly through the silent living room. Hesitantly I bent down, brushing my hair back behind my ear and grasped the phone.

"Senna…what did you say?" I gripped the hair behind my ear tightly

"I'm sorry Leah, Zafrina and I tried to divert their interests, they used…Jane" The think Amazonian accent frizzled through the phone. Tears pricked at my eyes at the mention of _Jane._

"What? No…oh my god, Senna, I'm so sorry…are you all right? Both of you? I can't believe this happened? Fuck!" I collapsed to the floor, sliding down the lounge arm.

"Leah, no. You know we would do anything for you sister. We are fine, vampires bounce back. You have to run, hide, go to Egypt again." A tear slipped down my flawless skin. I glimpsed up at Seth, his facial expression mimicked anything but happiness.

"I can't. I can't leave the pack to fend for themselves. The Volturi weren't coming for us when I was with you. They were passing through, tracing rumours. This time they are _coming_ to us. They are going to come here and…you know them. They will kill the pack." My chest tightened at the thought of Jacob being left alone to face the Volturi.

"I know…this is what I feared…Zafrina and I would come down but…we would never make it before they got there" It's the harsh truth, if the Volturi have already passed through the Amazon they would be heading north, towards La Push.

"Don't worry yourself…I have to go…there are things that need to be discussed…as a pack…" A tear hung to my jaw, clinging on for dear life, for a better future, something different than the destined splash and eventual evaporation it was bound to face, such as I was like now.

"Leah…be safe, remember your training if it comes to that…we will try and make it within time, you may have three to two days before they get to you. Be safe our sister." My breath caught in my throat.

"Always." The slow beeps seemed to mock me as they passed through my conscious. Awkwardly I slammed the phone down on the cradle above me.

"Leah, why…" Seth started. I stood up at vampire speed causing him to stumble back.

"Fuck…no…Seth…no…UH SHIT! I knew this was going to happen. I have to leave…meet them halfway…they can have me…they cannot come here again." I punched the dry wall, my arm disappearing to just my elbow and up was visible.

"Leah calm down! I will not let you leave again! Mum and I lost you for two years, not again!" Seth shouted, determination was audible in his voice.

"Yeah well bad luck, I won't let them come here and kill people because I was a selfish immature heart broken idiot who thought jumping of cliffs was certifiable." I wretched my arm from the dry wall, chunks of rubble smashed to the floor. Lone particles of dust fragments drifted through the air, floating past my eyes and then spiralling down.

"No, not bad luck. Leah we fought a war for vampires who we didn't exactly like or know to protect our people. So who says we won't fight vampires again to protect one of our own?" Sam barged past Embry, his voice echoing through my numb brain.

"I say! I will not let you sacrifice everything you have for me. I can handle them on my own. Jane's a weak bitch who hides behind her pain infliction talent, her brother isn't any better, yeah he can fight but not good enough. Marcus wants to die so he won't put up much of a fight. Caius is a stubborn asshole who refuses to believe anything even if it is right in front of him and Aro is just a creep who could easily be taken down because he relies on his guard but nek minnit that guard is dead and so is he. I know they are a danger that's why I studied and trained so hard for so long. I know their weaknesses, their strengths, what ticks them off, what puts them in their place." I paused, swallowing the venomous saliva that had pooled in mouth, lubricating my dry throat.

"_I _know this…not you…_me_…I can handle the-" I was cut off abruptly by Jacob.

"They will kill you Leah! Or worse, study you like a test rat." Jacob spat

"I never said I would survive, I said I could handle them…in my books it's a completely different thing." I gestured through the air, a hard glare set into my features. An awkward silence followed my rant. A butter knife could cut the tension in the room. Between Jacob, Seth and Sam I was stuck in a glaring competition where three of the four were ganging up.

"Leah! Darl…oh…hello boys! Would you all like lunch? I just went shopping! Leah, Seth help your dear old mother before she chases you around the living room with a wooden spoon." Mum stumbled in the door, plastic shopping bags weighing her down.

"Mum, I'm not seven anymore." I shot towards her, my hand resting on my popped hip.

"And Leah dear, I may be old but that doesn't mean I won't challenge you missy. And what are you wearing? Sweet heart, this isn't the amazon, put some clothes on." Sighing I grabbed all the bags from mums hand and placed them on the counter. I spun around, leaning against the kitchen bench, my fingers tapping out a catchy tune.

"This room is full of tension…Leah are you bitching again?" Mum questioned me, her expressive eyebrow rose.

"What…no! That's ridiculous! That Leah is over! She's old news!" I defended my past self, the bitch was gone but that didn't mean she couldn't come back when needed.

"Well that's wonderful…what happened to my wall?" Mum exclaimed, nudging a bit of brittle rubble.

"Leah did it! She punched it!" Quil pointed towards me, his eyes wide.

"Quil!" I angrily exclaimed, stupid dumb fucker!

"What?! Don't judge me! When Embry and Seth smashed the coffee table I took the blame and I don't like scrubbing toilets!" Embry and Seth looked mortified at Quil's confession.

"Seth! Embry! You lied to me! Seth…Leah! Stop wrecking the house!" Mum flung her hands in the exasperatedly and stormed towards the kitchen.

"Leah dear, move over and go and fix that wall." Mum shooed me to the side as she delved into the shopping bags.

"Uhh…sure…we'll be outside." I shoved Seth towards the door. He took the hint and filed out followed by me. I crossed my arms and prepared for the verbal abuse.

"Then teach us." Jared demanded.

"What? Teach you what?" Confused I dug for answers.

"Everything! What you know! So we can fight the vamps _alongside_ you!" Jared of course, the ever rational pack member presented what the others would have believed as a reasonable solution, I on the over hand did not.

"No!"

"Why not?" Seth argued

"Because I don't want to endanger you all! I don't want to be responsible for any fatal injuries…or deaths…" Awkwardly I glanced at the ground.

"You won't be! Leah, we fight because we want to! Not because we have to! If we are injured it is on ourselves because we came into this willing, knowing exactly what the repercussions of our choices are!" Seth had a point.

I bit my lip, rolling my eyes, "fine, I'll teach you…on one condition." I head my hand up, my pointer finger straight and the other three plus a thumb curled.

"Sure! What is it?" Seth eagerly agreed

I smirked, "you have to cook _and_ clean for two whole months until I say otherwise!" Seth's smile dropped, the others smirked

"But….I…fine." After internal debating Seth crumbled, I did a little happy dance, my eyes flicking to Jacob.

"Lunch is up!" Mums voices filtered through the back door, the boys filed in, I stayed outside, watching them. I gasped when a warm body pressed itself into me from behind.

"Leah." A husky voice breathed past my ear.

"Jacob." I was breathy as I replied. My inner wolf thrummed with happiness as my heart soared. His hands travelled down my body and rested on my waist.

"We still need to talk." He whispered into my ear.

I spun around and placed my hands on his chest, "talking can wait." I mashed my lips to his as my hands travelled up his body and gripped his short black hair. His muscles bulged under my wandering hands.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My whole body tingled but not the normal tingle, the numbing tingle you get after chopping up a jalapeño chilli and accidently rubbing your eye or scratching that annoying itch on your nose.

It was numbingly beautiful. I pulled him nearer, revelling in our close proximity. I wrapped my legs around his waist, backing him into a tree.

_Oh god, I feel like a cougar. Molesting this deliciously spunky 19-year-old boy. I should stop but it feels so good. _

Our lips moved against each other, my tounge probing his kiss-swollen lips, begging for entrance. My inner vampiric wolf mewled with content. That mewl resounded to the outside as I mewled in person.

"Leah! Jacob! The food is getting cold!" In an eighth of a second I was across the yard. My hair frazzled and my lips burning. Jacob was breathing heavily, his eyes dark.

"Coming!" My voice broke as I shuffled over the threshold, towards the kafuffle of boisterous teen wolves as they fought for food. I patted my hair down and straightened my dress and corset. I flipped my hair forward and tied it into a loose ponytail with the black elastic hair band that sat on the side table in the hallway. Glancing back I saw Jacob crossing the yard.

"Leah, would you like a sandwich?" Mum asked slicing through a loaf of unsliced bread.

"Uh…no…I'm not hungry, I think I'll go upstairs and rest…" I offered meekly.

"Okay darling, Jacob! Would you like a sandwich?" I felt his heat as he stood behind me. My pulse quickened as memories from only seconds before resurfaced.

"Of course I'll have a sandwich! Thanks Sue!" Jacob replied, when he passed me his hand brushed against me. His hand left a tingling burn across my body.

My breathing hitched as I sped off upstairs. Closing my door behind me, I pressed back into it.

"Fuck." Worry filled every inch of my being as the previous situation rematerialized. The Volturi. Fuck, they guys want to learn. Shit.

Reaching for my ratty bag I pulled out the small notebook that had been with me for one and a half years. Inside was everything that I had logged over the past months. Each Volturi member had a page dedicated to them and their attributes. I may have gone a little over the top but hell, these people are a vampire hierarchy that has never been messed with and technically I am half vampire, a hybrid and over the past couple of years the Volturi have expressed great interest in hybrid's.

XxXxX

"Okay…so…what exactly I am meant to be fucking doing?" The whole pack and I were in the middle of the woods, training was in full ball.

"Teach us what you supposedly learnt in the Amazon." Brady said, his eyes full of excitement

"I don't have to teach you…catch." I chucked the journal towards Seth, he caught it with ease.

"What is this?" He questioned. I nodded towards it. He flipped through the pages, stopping at a page and scanning it.

"Jane…the bitch of the guard…lovely Leah." Seth smirked at me.

"Well, it's a book…its has to be as factual as possible and you know…I never liar." I threw a cocky smirk back at Seth.

"Jane hides behind her power. In actual form she is a weak bitch who is disliked by many?" Seth continued reading.

"Many meaning me." I snatched the book from him and flipped through the pages. A slip of paper fell out, I quirked my eyebrows in confusion. What is that? Handing the book back to Seth, I bet down and picked it up.

"What is it?" Quil tried to peak over my shoulder but I elbowed him in the gut.

The word MATCH was above a box that had writing on the remaining three side. Oh my god! No!

The girls and I were insanely bored so I showed them the game. They did my 'fate'. I ended up with a house, married to Brad Pitt, with a litter, as they so brightly named it, of 9 and driving a pencil. We had the best time of our lives. But oh my god!

You see as the game wore on our chosen vehicles and suitable life partners became inanimate objects such as pencils and picnic tables.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Folding the wad of paper in half I gripped it in my left hand.

"Come on Leah, what is it?" Quil reached forward, his arm extending with the intent of taking my wad of paper. I jumped back and instinctively blended.

"Hey! No fair!" Quil swung around, his arm flailing wildly attempting to grab hold of my invisible body. Ducking under his clumsy limbs, I stepped to the side. Smirking I crossed my arms and watched as Quil blindly stumbled around, reaching out fruitlessly.

XxXxX

After humourlessly watching Quil for a while, Jared took pity on him, slapped him over the head and told him to give up. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and dropped my blend.

"Any who, back to all seriousness, read that book, it has everything…trust me?" Gesturing towards the book still in Seth's tight grasp.

"Your serious?" Seth asked, he quirked an eyebrow, waving the book at me.

"Damn serious. Just read it, I don't have time for this. See y'all around!" Waving back at them, I phased.

I was in need of a run. My mind was running rampant, I needed to cool down. Ah, fuck, why did I always get the fucking short end of the stick!

I lost Sam to imprinting.

I lost Emily to imprinting.

I lost my dad because I phased into a big ass wolf.

I can't have children.

Instead of dying, I was turned into a hybrid.

And now the fucking Volturi are after me.

Yippee! Note the sarcasm.

I leapt over a fallen tree with grace and precision. The wind whistled through my grey fur. My muscles stretched and pulled, the feeling was invigorating.

Someone shifted in and the tug at my heart told me it was Jacob.

_Fucking fantastic. _

_Aw, don't be so sarcastic. You know you love me. _I could easily visualise the smug grin that adorned his wolfy face.

_Only because I'm forced to. _I bit back, my tone bitter.

_Leah…we really should talk! _

_Hello Jake! There we talked_!

_You know what I mean Leah. _Jakes sighed in exasperation, his was tracing my sent.

_Jacob, we don't need to talk all right? I have no interest in forcing you to be my imprint. You have your own. _I stopped running and looked out over the cliff. The waves crashed against the crumbling rock sending a light spray of water spitting across the dry cliff.

_But you aren't forcing me into anything. What if I accept? _

_Damn you Jacob. Don't say that. Why would you want to accept anyway? _I barked out, his toying with my heart was starting to get on my nerves.

_Why not? _Jake cockily replied. His wolf brushed up against mine, dwarfing me.

_Because I say so! _I shoved him away but he shoved back, turning my action into one of playfulness.

_Dammit Jacob! Leave me alone! _

_What if I don't want to leave you alone?_ Jacob positioned his body in front of me. His dark chocolate eyes pierced my silver ones and I found myself fallen in love again.

_Fuck you Jacob Black. Fuck you. _

_If you let me I can make that happen. _

XxXxX

Who wants that to happen? ME! LAWL!

Aw naw, poor Leah, she can't just catch a break!

Jacbo and Leah sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes the imprint! Second comes the love! Third comes the litter of pups!

Song of the week: Skyfall by Adele

Word of the week: Ridonkulous!

xoxoBelatedLove!


	7. Sexy Wolfs and Die-hard Abs

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the Twilight series, characters and other paraphernalia that Stephanie Meyer has published, written etc.

Chapter 7

The Beginning

LeahPOV

_Previously_

_What if I don't want to leave you alone?_ Jacob positioned his body in front of me. His dark chocolate eyes pierced my silver ones and I found myself fallen in love again.

_Fuck you Jacob Black. Fuck you. _

_If you let me I can make that happen. _

XxXxX

_Jacob, don't tempt me! _God damn him and his sultry voice.

_Sultry? Someone ate a dictionary! _Jacob exclaimed while shooting me a wolfy grin.

_Ugh! Honestly! _Phasing back I spun on my heel and stormed off at human pace. Why can't he leave me he hell alone! I don't want him to want me! He is meant to put up a fight! Fight for his freedom! But no! Him wanting me as his imprint is just making everything harder than originally.

"Leah! Wait up!" Jacob's voice echoed behind me. A warm hand grabbed my forearm, sparks shot through my body.

"What?" Biting my lip, I glared at his feet. Refusing to meet his eye contact.

"Leah…come on…don't be like this!" My hair feel forward over my eyes, colourful feathers brushed up against my neck.

"Like what?" I lightly jerked my head away from his hand. Raising it again for a second attempt he brushed the hair behind my ear and gently grasped my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Like you don't want this." Jacob leant forward, I turned my head away.

"But I don't." I replied weakly, my voice meek.

"Yes you do. I can tell you do. Why don't you trust me? Give this a chance…give _us_ a chance." He whispered out.

"Because…I can't." I stepped away from him. Wrapping my arms around my body, attempting to comfort myself.

"Why? Why can't you?" Jacob stepped towards me.

"Because I am a bad person. I don't deserve love! I don't deserve happiness!" Tears pricked at my eyes as I spoke the truth.

"What? Leah that's ridiculous! Why would you think that?" Jacob pulled my arms away from around my body. I jerked my arms away and walked in any general direction.

"Because! I killed my dad! I had the once love of my life taken away from me along with my sister! I can't have children! I was stripped of my ability to reproduce so obviously somewhere someone thinks I am not maternal enough. Everything I have ever love or loved is taken away from me and it kills me!" I swiped at a stray tear that slipped down my cheek as I poured my heart and soul out to my…well… my heart and soul.

Up ahead, a small hunting cabin was situated in a small clearing. Climbing vines scaled the steep walls and stretched across the roof. I stopped just in front the front door. Jacob stopped behind me, his warm body pressed up against me.

"Leah…you deserve happiness and love and satisfaction and you deserve to be loved and to be in love." My breath caught in my throat.

"You really think that?" I spun around.

"Of course…why wouldn't I?"

Biting my lip and taking a leap of faith, I opened the door to the cabin and glanced back at Jacob, "then prove it."

I stepped inside and glanced around. The inside was a square room, a small fireplace sat in the corner. An old mattress was shoved up against the far wall, dust particles floated through the stagnant air as I ventured further inside. Jacob grabbed my arm and spun my body into his.

Leaning down towards my lips, his eyes sparked with lust, "it would be my pleasure."

His lips connected with mine, his tounge probing for entrance. Parting my lips we fought for dominance. My hands trailed up his body and gripped his short black hair.

His hands explored my body leaving behind a trail of desire. Gently tugging at the strings that kept my corset tied he pulled them undone. Slipping his finger down the web of ties and probing them loose.

Slipping the tie out of the last hole he pulled the corset away from my body, dropping it to the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked me back into a wall. He pressed his erection into me as I whimpered in pleasure. His lips left mine and travelled down my neck. Nibbling and sucking at my sensitive skin.

I ran my hands up and down his back, revelling in the warmth of his flesh. Our breathing laboured as we fell deeper into the abyss of lust and wanton need; the need to finally claim him as my mate had my incisors lengthening. Another funny tip about being a hybrid thing, my incisors do indeed lengthen giving them the illusion of fangs.

He ran his tounge along my protruding teeth and growled, pulling me closer if it were possible. With vampire speed, I had him lying on his back on the mattress, with me straddling him just above his growing erection. I leant down and ravished his neck. Nipping at the skin and dragging my tounge along his ticklish spot.

His hands wandered to my hips and then to my thighs. Gripping them he ground his ever present need for me into my core. Sparks ignited deep from within me; the need to claim his was burning throughout my being. Every fibre was alive and sparking, I was literally floating on cloud 9. My common sense flew out the window and all of my defences dropped. I was at his mercy and him mine.

He flipped us over with ease. Hovering over me his eyes were black with lust, his kiss swollen lips were a reminder of this mornings activities by the tree.

"Leah," he kissed my lips and pulled away, "I want," kiss, "to," kiss, "make love," kiss, "to you." Jacobs declaration caused my inside to tingle. The combined smell of our arousals was mind blowing.

"Time's ticking away Oh Mighty Alpha." I pulled him in again. His hands easily slipped the dress from my body. I flicked the little silver button loose and pushed his shorts away from his body. We lay there, completely exposed to each other. Our bodies burning with need, with want. Our clothes lay haphazardly strewn across the hunting cabin.

And someone fucking howled.

Some fucking mindless idiot howled.

I felt like blowing up then and there.

The mood shattered and I dropped back in exasperation.

"Fuck! Can we not catch a break?" Sliding from underneath Jacob, I collected my corset and dress and chucked him his shorts.

Jacob sat looking bewildered on the mattress. His erection very much in sight and very hard. I bit my lip thinking of all the dirty things I was going to do to my childhood best-friends younger brother.

"We don't have to go…" Jacob dropped his shorts and pulled me towards him.

"Of course we do idiot, what if it's a vampire? Huh?" Pushing him away I stalked towards the door. Someone fucked with my sex life and they better have a fucking good excuse.

Jacob sighed in frustration and followed me, "but what about this?" Jacob signalled to his erection.

I shrugged, "what about it? We can take care of it later." With that I phased, grabbed my clothes and sprinted away, Jacob on my tail.

_So, what's up motherfuckers? _I asked as casually as possible.

_Well Leah, it seems you have another suitor. _I could just _hear_ the smirk in Pauls voice.

_Well who would have guessed? _ I retorted.

_Uhhh….everyone? _Embry intervened.

_What do we do about it? _Quil asked.

_Kill it! Oh duh! _Lord help! These boys are dumber than a bag of potatoes!

_You see…I considered doing that...but…you know…your problem, you deal with it! _Paul exclaimed, humour evident.

_Uh! Whatever I did in my past life to earn this must have been something awful! _I emerged to a field were three vampires appeared to be fighting. Paul, Quil and Embry were just sitting there, amusement etched on their wolf faces.

Sam, Jared and Seth pushed through the undergrowth.

"She is mine! Go home to your mum you pale dick!" A raven haired vampire yelled at a sandy haired one.

"No! She is mine! You go home to your mine you pale dick!" The sandy haired one retorted. Another black haired vampire interjected and the three of them started of to a screaming match.

_Fuck me! _I screamed mentally! Jacob's thoughts flitted back to the hunting cabin and everyone was in on them.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _I screamed a blood curdling scream. The guys stopped and stared at me.

_What the fuck Leah? _Seth barked.

_Jake was that…? _I phased back to human. Jake can deal with his wandering mind while I deal with these vamps. Slipping on the dress and fastening the corset I wandered towards the vamps. The guys alert, their ears plastered to the heads as they crouched low and growled.

The three vampires stopped fighting and crouched low as well. Hissing at the offending wolves they spied me.

"How about…I'm no ones?" I charged the sandy haired one but he was fast. He side stepped me and stuck his arm out. My neck slammed into the arm and the air was temporarily knocked out of me. I skidded across the floor, my breathing erratic as I tried to catch my breath.

"My bitch doesn't attack me!" The sandy haired one roared, well someone gets ticked off easily. I jumped up as Seth charged. He pounced on the nearest black haired one and with the aid of Jacob and Quil ripped him apart within seconds.

Black haired number 2 took off running, Jared and Sam bounded after him. Easily catching him before the edge of the clearing they too dismembered their kill.

I phased into wolf, baring my teeth and growling.

_Leave this one to me. _I stated.

I sprung forward tackling him. I snapped at him as he grabbed the scruff of my neck. Hauling me off him he flung me into a tree. The tree shuttered as a resounding crack bounced from it. My ribs pinched in pain as I stood up and again pounced. This time I wrapped my teeth around his left arm and ripped it clean from his body. This was sure a damn good way to train for the up and coming supposed battle.

Screaming in pain he dropped to his knees and clutched at his stump. Fury blazed through his blood red eyes and he lunged for my neck. A russet blur intercepted the charging vampire and bashed him into the forest floor. The ripped sound of diamond skin snapping echoed through the hollow clearing.

_You bi…bi…you! _I couldn't find it in my heart to call Jacob a bad name. Fuck the imprint!

_Imprint? What imprint? _Sam rudely interjected.

_Uh….fuck…umm….__I love you, you love me, Tinky-Winky killed Dipsy, 50 bullets to the head Sorry LaLa, Dipsy's dead, LaLa cried, til she died, Po committed suicide, Tinky-Winky did the same, Teletubbies are insane._ I sung unconvincingly, attempting to change the topic of conversation.

_Wait what? Leah, stop it! What imprint? Did you imprint on Jacob? _

Yes.

_No! What…I…um…maybe…gah! _I looked anywhere but at any of the pack members.

_Leah you imprint? On my best friend? _Seth asked in disbelief and moved to stand in front of me.

_Uhh…..surpise? _I added meekly.

_Woah! This is like the Twilight zone! _Brady commented, his head full of wacky images and distorted time zones.

_Does Jake know? Jake do you know? _Embry swiveled his head towards Jacobs large wolf form. He stood over the disassembled vampire, his eyes wide.

_Um….yes…I did…do know. _Jacob averted his eyes to the ground.

_When exactly did this happen? _Jared asked, his head cocked slightly to the side.

_Possibly two years ago…._I trailed off, guilt engulfed me.

_Two years? TWO YEARS! Leah! What the actual fuck! Why didn't you tell anyone? _Seth nudge my muzzle with his.

_Well…you know…it didn't seem entirely important at the time with the impending fight with the Italian vamps and what not…_ I scuffed at the ground with my large but small paw.

_How did you like…survive for two year without…you know…being with your imprint…its impossible! _Sam exclaimed.

_Well, news flash. I'm impossible! I shouldn't even be a wolf/vampire hyrbried! Hell, I shouldn't have even been a wolf! I should have been at home trash talking skanky bitches and gushing over the latest boy band instead and patrolling forests at the dead of night and fighting vampires! _

_That doesn't answer my question Lee-Lee. _

_Do not call me Lee-Lee! And fuck the question! But if you must know, I didn't handle that well! There were days when I couldn't move because it hurt so much…breathing hurt...I was basically a cripple! But I got over it and pushed through it because I knew that I couldn't come back…not then…I needed more time. _I poured out earnestly. Ugh! This was turning into a heart-felt session of gossip girl!

_Why did you leave Lee? Did you leave because of him? _Seth yet again nudged my muzzle.

The question shocked me. I know why I left...but should they know? I left for two reasons. And I would very palpable reasons at that…but would they accept them?

_Uh, yes…and no…but…does it matter? _ I swallowed the lump in my throat.

_It kind of does Leah, why did you leave? _Seth stared straight at me, his eyes boiled with emotion. I couldn't say no to Seth, I never said no to Seth. He was my baby brother and I vowed to always be there for him, to always protect him.

_I left for two reasons 'kay? Reason number 1, I couldn't take it, everything was so hard to deal with and I had no one to talk to because you guys never liked me and mum was always at Charlie's or working and you and Jacob were always at the Cullen's. I was alone and I just wanted someone to confide in, so I snapped and ran away. _I paused.

_Reason number 2 was yes, Jacob. The imprint. He imprinted on the spawn, how was I meant to know he was going to become her 'big brother'? I didn't and I refused to stick around and watch someone else who I care about be taking away from me because of imprinting. _And discontinue rant. I feel like such a bitch for leaving now. If only I had stuck around instead of running away from my problems like I frequently do.

_Lee…I…I'm sorry…I._ Seth's eyes filled with sadness.

_Don't apologize Seth, you have nothing to apologize for! I should never have left, I left you to fend for yourself and I was a selfish bitch! Seth, when dad died I vowed to be there for you, to never leave you and I broke the vow by running away. I have every reason to apologize and more, you don't. _

_Leah! Don't say that! Don't say that at all! _Seth growled at me in frustration.

_Leah, I had no idea you felt this way. _Sam said, remorse swum in his eyes.

_That's because none of you ever bothered to ask how I was, you just assumed that the bitter, bitchy harpy was jealous and pissed off. But no, you were all wrong. The bitter, bitchy harpy was lonely and scared. _I phased back to human just before I fainted. I was mentally drained and my body finally had enough.

XxXxX

Ermahgerd! One more day before the Volturi get here! Oh snap, crackle and pop.

You guys like the little hunting cabin episode ;P Thought I would just chuck that in there! :D

Song of the week: Beauty and A Beat by Justin Bieber.

Word of the week: Megalodon! (It's not really a word more of a name ;P)

xoxoBelatedLove

(Do you guys think I need a beta? If so just tell me and I will hunt for one!)


	8. Back-up support

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight saga or the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 8

The Beginning

LeahPOV

_Previously_

_That's because none of you ever bothered to ask how I was, you just assumed that the bitter, bitchy harpy was jealous and pissed off. But no, you were all wrong. The bitter, bitchy harpy was lonely and scared. _I phased back to human just before I fainted. I was mentally drained and my body finally had enough.

XxXxX

The wooden floorboards outside of my bedroom door uttered an inaudible creak. The type of creak a creeping person would make if they didn't want to be caught. I shot up out of bed, my hand wrapping around the assailants throat and slamming them into the opposing wall, a dent was sure to be present.

My eyes widened as I dropped my struggling brother, "Seth! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I thought you were an intruder!" I helped Seth to his feet and examined his neck. My keen eyesight picked out the broken capillaries that were sure to bruise.

"Ow," Seth complained while rubbing his neck, "I'm fine. Leah what got you all jittery?" I followed Seth as he ambled downstairs.

"Nothing…just, well…you know…stuff," I dragged out the f as I winced at the gaping hole in the wall, "what were you doing in my room anyways?"

"Mum sent me up to check on you. When I brought you back unconscious she threw a conniption fit." Seth gestured towards the snapped spatula that sat untouched on the floor.

I scoffed, "of course she did." Mum stood in the kitchen over the bench, she was chopping carrots.

"Hey mum!" I glided over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Mum glanced up at Seth and I as we sat across from her on the bar seats.

"Meh, I'm cool." I shrugged my shoulders, glancing at the clock that read 6:42pm.

"Oh, Carlisle called, he wants to speak with you. Seems someone neglected to fill the poor Cullen's in on their current situation." Mum sent me a questioning glare.

"Poor Cullen's? And yes, last time I went may have been very brief…for good reason may I add." I awkwardly glanced anywhere but at her.

"Well, I expect you to go over there now and fill them in, take Seth with you if you must but this is not arguable. I am your mother and you will do as I say." Mum stated, popping the carrots in a glass bowl.

"Mum!" I complained in a whiny voice.

"Leah Clearwater, for two years I haven't had the pleasure of bossing you around my child so off you pop or you can cook for yourself." Mum waved her chopping knife at me.

"Ugh, fine. Pleasure?" I rolled my eyes, "come on Seth." I stood and started for the back door.

"What? Why do I have to go?" Seth whined.

"Because I say so, now chop, chop lollipop." I headed outside and stripped down. Tying the shirt and shorts to my ankle, mum must have changed my clothing. Phasing I stretched while waiting for Seth to hurry his but up.

_Gosh! No need to be snappy sis. _Seth bugged me.

_Psht! There is every need to be snappy, now lets go._ I took off into a sprint.

_Lee, what you said earlier…the guys took it all to heart. _

_Since when did you get all sentimental and soft? _I joked back. I can't believe they actually…took it to heart. That makes me feel so…wanted.

_Leah! You know what I mean. _

_Hey guys! _Quil piped up.

_Oh god! Who invited happy go lucky number 2? _Just what I needed.

_Number 2? Haha! Sucked in Quil! _Embry teased.

_Look who's talking number 3? _I teased Embry in return.

_3? Who's number 1? _Seth questioned

_You're number 1. _I told Seth.

_Lol. Sucked in bro. What are you guys doing here? We still have patrols for at least an hour more. _Embry commented.

_Nope. Leah is being forced to talk with the Cullen's. _Seth quirked.

_Forced? Leah? Leah being forced? By who? _ Quil asked.

_My mum. _The dim glow from the house filtered through the trees.

_Any slut, got to go! _I phased back to human, slipping on my clothes.

I trudged towards the fancy house with indecision. I really didn't want to do this but I suppose I had to do it. I can't possibly leave the Cullen's blindsided while the Volturi storm up Washington. Although…no, I couldn't…but I could…but I shouldn't…argh!

Tentatively I scaled the steps, Seth seemed to have stayed behind chatting with dipshit 1 & 2. I was going this on my own…again. Before I had time to knock on the door, it swung inwards revealing the supposedly cozy interior of vamp HQ.

"Corpse Bride." I nodded towards the home-wrecking, heart-breaking, slut who appeared taken back at my comment.

"Leah." Corpse Bride gestured towards the inside of the house. I stepped inside and looked around.

"Sooo, is Carlisle here? I need to speak with him about some…stuffffffff." Again with the stuff.

"He's in the study."

"Cool…so…yeah…bye." Before I could leave the one person who I wanted to avoid but at the same time see entered the room.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" Jacob smirked brushing against me.

"I am here to inform the oh so kind Dr. Cullen of our situation…because you know I'm so nice and thoughtful that way." I shot back, storming away from the cocky bastard.

I zipped up the stairs using my vampire speed to my advantage. Zipping into the study I sat down in the chaise across from Carlisle mahogany desk that was backed by a huge glass window that covered the whole wall.

Carlisle and Esme were talking adamantly, they seemed content with their current path of conversation.

"So like, you probably have answers and I have question so shoot!" I drawled out, picking at my nails while lounging on the chaise.

"Leah? Yes, I do, many infact," Carlisle nodded towards me, "my first question would be…what are you? Not to be rude, just curiosity."

"No rudeness there Doc. Well, I am a wolf/vampire hybrid." I smiled at him as I heard Jacob thump up the stairs.

"How…is that possible? If I am correct vampire venom would cause your whole body to shut down and result in death." Carlisle quirked his eyebrow at me, Esme smiled warmly towards me.

"Well you know, I was like fuck it! Its me, I defied like fricking legends, why not defy vampire logic?" I smirked towards Carlisle.

"Are you hungry dear? I could cook some food for you, Jacob and Renesmee." Esme offered kindly.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Your diet, what does it consist of?" By now Jacob had made it up hear along with the rest of the nosy Cullen clan.

"Food, when I was with Senna and Zafrina I tried animla blood buuut I threw up. I am happy eating human food." I scrunched my nose at the reminder.

"Senna and Zafrina?" Esme cocked her head to the side.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I should fill you in on some thing huh? Okay, I ran away, jumped off a cliff was bitten by a vamp, Senna and Zafrina found me, brought me back to the Amazon, I woke up as some freaky hybrid, I tried blood that was a no no. Volturi heard about me, I left for a bit went to Egypt. Stayed with Amun and Kebi, went back to the Amazon, got bored came back here…oh on that note. The Volturi are coming. They'll be here like tomorrow." I said nonchalantly.

"The Volturi are coming?" Edweird asked.

"Of course the Volturi are coming! I'm like some freaking attention magnet! I am a wolf/human/vampire hybrid! Who doesn't want that? And I intend to meet them, I am not a vampire, I don't have to deal with them and their laws and for all I care they can suck it." I said cockily, gosh, I sound just like Jacob.

"The pack are going with her. We lost her once we won't lose her again." Jacob stared at me.

"Stop the sweet talk Black and stop following me around like some lost puppy. Its irritating."

"The Volturi have Jane and Alec Leah, you need to tread carefully with them." Esme said, worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Es, they attack me I can easily take them out. Watch." I cleared my throat and disappeared from visibility.

"A gift? That is remarkable, what are you? A blender of sorts?" Carlisle inquired his eyes wide.

"You got that right," I shot Carlisle a smile, "plus, that Jane bitch can suck my proverbial dick. Sorry about the language Esme." I felt bad for cussing in front of her now.

"I just wanted to warn you guys just in case. I don't expect anything from you…kay?" I stood up, cracking my neck.

Carlisle and Edward seemed to have some kind of debate, "Leah, you and the pack stood by us in our time and need and we will stand by you in yours." Carlisle stated firmly, determination laced in with his words and expression.

"I…fine. Any more questions?" I knew that they had many questions, in reality the sentence wasn't a permission sentence it was more of a 'lets get into it' sentence.

"Uh, yes. The transformation, how long did it take?" Carlisle inquired quietly.

"Two months, well I was unconscious for two months so I am going to say, two months." Wow, that's a lot of two months.

"Hmm, intriguing. And you have the matched capabilities that any standard vampire possess? Speed, power?" This time it was Edward, the others were as still as statues as they watched our interaction.

"I guess. I mean, I really fast, you couldn't even beat me in a race if you tried Edwerid. Ummmmm, power, I'm pretty strong. Just the other day I ripped this guy head off with my bear hands…vampire of course." Boasting about my abilities I quickly added that in there so they didn't think I was a crazy hybrid with homicidal tendencies.

"That's so sick!" Emmett but in cheering like a teenage boy playing a video game.

"Isn't it just?" I smirked at him.

"Well, I think that Leah is totally uber awesome." The spawn, now looking like a fourteen year old, said while leaving the room, phone in hand.

"Mmhm, well I have to get going. Lovely chatting with you! Oh and yes, I can sleep. Yes my skin sparkles in the sun and no, I will not have an arm wrestle with you Emmett," I shot him a pointed glare while sauntering out of the room, "Question, queries or concerns please refer to Jacob. I have places to be." I shouted up the stairs as I swung the door shut.

"Seth! There you are!" I grabbed my little brother and pulled him into a head lock/noogie.

"Leah!" Seth complained while struggling to release himself.

"Where'd ya get to squirt?" I freed Seth and shoved him playfully. He rubbed his head with his hand and shot me a goofy grin.

"I got caught up in a heated debate about wether Wow or COD is better. I say COD, Embry says WOW and Quil says Skyrim which isn't even part of the debate."

"Hmm, some pretty big words there, hey squirt?" Seth and I strolled leisurely through the dark forest. Our instincts guiding us home, well my instincts guiding us home, Seth was just following me.

"Well you know, I did go to school!" Seth argued back.

"Did go? Don't you mean do go? Isn't this your last year? I expect you to be in school Mr. and no arguing! I did the whole 13 years so you can do the same." I stated matter of factly. I participated presently and with good conduct throughout my schooling life, I got average grades and had a life.

"But Leah, it's a waste of my time." Seth whined.

"Uh no it's not. In fact, I do believe that school is starting back in like a month. I'll make it my new years resolution to get Brady, Collin and you back into school." That was an amazing idea, new years was just around the corner and Christmas was fast approaching.

"But Leah!" Seth gave me a dumbfounded look.

"No buts Seth. That's that. I'll enroll you three personally if I have to. I can't imagine that Brady and Collin's parents are anything but angry at their decision to drop out of school." I reached for the polished brass doorknob that sat dutifully on the back door. Entering inside the aroma of baked food bombarded my nostrils. My stomach rumbled reminding me of my lack of food today.

"We're back!" I called out, stealing away into the dining room I peered through the adjoining archway that lead to the kitchen and watched as mum brought the last plate of food.

"Hello darlings. I trust everything went well?" Mum placed the plate down and sat at her spot. Seth and I followed suit, digging into our over filled dinner plates.

"Meh, I suppose. They offered to support us like we did for them." I skewed a baked carrot on the end of my fork and popper it into my mouth.

"Well isn't that courteous and neighborly of them!" Mum exclaimed.

"Neighborly?" Seth queried, his mouth full of meat.

"Seth don't talk with your mouth full of food. And yes, neighborly, I though it was a fitting term," Mum smiled, "do you two relies this our first dinner together as a family since Leah left?" She was right, it was.

"Oh, no, not really." Seth snuck at look at me. I was feeling slightly guilty for tearing our family apart more than it originally was.

"Well, I have some news. Seth, Brady and Collin have studiously decided to go back to school when it resumes in January." I smirked at Seth's face, he was shell-shocked. Internally I was in hysterics. Mums face lit up like our over indulged Christmas tree that sat in the living room.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful! I always did hate that you dropped out! Oh, we have to go shopping! All of us, you both need new cloths and Seth you'll need school supplies! I never did mention that Caroline and Beth complained that they thought their sons weren't making wise decisions. Oh, they'll be ecstatic!" Mum said with glee.

"Shopping? Really? I don't want to! And can't it wait, we have…other commitments tomorrow." I bit my lip, hoping mum wouldn't pry into the Volturi situation.

"I know you do dear, the Volturi isn't it? Oh don't look at me like that, word gets around fast here. But we must go shopping! Christmas is only 5 days away. I need to get presents and stock up on food, this year we're holding the Christmas dinner for the pack and elders!" Mum finished off her glass of wine and stood, taking her plate and glass with her she deposited of them in the sink.

"Oh, and you two will be cleaning up!" She chirped before disappearing up stairs.

"Mum!"

"But mum!"

XxXxX

Okay, so I have some things to clarify. I am jostling the dates around and in stead of being August when she got back it was December. Capiche? And I am going to give you guys that ages that I am working with.

Leah – 21yrs old

Jacob – 19yrs old

Seth – 17yrs old

Sam – 24yrs old

Paul – 23yrs old

Jared – 23yrs old

Embry – 19yrs old

Quil – 18yrs old

Collin – 16yrs old

Brady – 16yrs old

Okay, there we go, just to clarify some things. And I apologize for the school return dates if they are wrong. I am Australian and this is set in America which has different school dates to us.

Song of the week: She Wolf by David Guetta (you guys MUST listen to it!)

Word of the week: Implication :D

xoxoBelatedLove


	9. Cold-Ass Motherfuckers

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious by now that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters :P

Chapter 9

The Beginning

LeahPOV

I stared at the person in the mirror.

She was me.

I was her.

My hair was up in a high slick ponytail. The colourful feathers and beads swished when I turned my head. Since I was still low on clothing I had on my skirt and crop top thing. Forgoing shoes since it was easier to travel without them.

The pack, aided by the Cullen's insight, had decided to meet the Volturi in the field where the big confrontation happened two years ago. I took a deep breath in and counted to thirty. Then I blew it out, thanks to vampires not having to breathe I could hold my breathe for minutes at a time.

I pushed the window to the side and climbed out onto the roof. Sliding down the tiles I jumped off the gutter and landed on the ground. My fists sunk into the thin lawyer of crisp snow. Standing up I brushed off my knees and waited for Seth. I could hear him clomping down the stairs, his steps diffident. I was surprisingly calm at the moment. My pulse was even as was my heartbeat.

The back door opened with a steady groan, "you ready?" Seth bumped my shoulder as he saddled up next to me.

"I suppose, you?" I turned my head to look at Seth.

"I guess, I mean, we've done this before you know." Breaching the tree line we headed in the general direction of the field.

"We have haven't we? Seth, I know it may seem like I don't, with all the child hood beatings and locking you in the washing machine when you were a baby, I actually do love you."

"Really? Who would have guessed?" Seth shot me a cheesy grin.

"Idiot," I muttered, "but seriously, I do love you." I ruffled Seth's head as he dodged away from me.

"You know I love you Lee, you're my big sister." Seth leant in for a side hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to tell you something, big-ish…" Seth deserves to know about the imprint and I was going to tell him. Breath in…breath out. I fiddled with my fingers; they entwined with each other and then unlocked again following the same consecutive pattern.

"Mm? What's up?" Seth spared me a glance.

"Uh, well…um…you know…that…I kind of…maybe…um…imprinted on someone…"

"What! When? Who?" Seth stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Uh…um…J…uh…Ja…uh…Jacob." I whispered the last part out meekly.

"Who?" Seth furrowed his eyebrows. A cool breeze drifted through the forest, the snow crunched under our feet as we continued walking.

"Okay, don't freak out. I, uh imprinted on Jacob." What's this? My feet are suddenly so very, very interesting.

"What?! Jacob? As in Jacob Black? Pack alpha? The Jacob Black?" Seth's jaw dropped open.

"No, some random guy named Jacob," I said sarcastically, "of course Jacob Black."

"Wheeeeeen did that happen?" Seth looked at me like I had grown a third head.

"Maybe, two years ago-ish." I scratched my neck nervously.

"Two years ag-TWO YEARS AGO! Leah! What the hell! How come I never knew about this until…until now!" Seth demanded.

"Well I don't know! Maybe because no one would have believed me and Jacob had an imprint! Oh duh!" I shoved Seth in the chest as a familiar scent caught my interest.

"Now pipe down Happy-Go-Lucky, we'll talk about this later." I whispered/yelled through clenched teeth as we broke into the clearing. Everyone was here already; count on the Clearwater's to be late to something like this.

The Pack were nervous, I could hear the slightly erratic beating of their hearts and the way that their blood pulsed through their veins. They masked their nervousness with faces of steel. All set with determination and concentration.

The Cullen's stood around as well. Their normally calm aura was replaced by one much similar to that of the Packs. Carlisle acknowledged my arrival with a curt nod. I returned said nod.

"Leah, Seth. Where were you guys?" Sam demanded.

"We decided to stop for tea…where the fuck do you think we were? Our house is the farthest from here and you of all people should know that! Now zip your trap shut." I snitched at Sam. I wasn't in the mood for questioning but god knows that more was going to come.

Sam didn't seem pleased with my answer. His brow furrowed as he attempted to reply.

"Le-"

"Leah!" Jake ran over. Oh Taha Aki!

"Sup Almighty Alpha." I popped my p and raised my eyebrows at Jake as he slowed down. Seeming to not like the nickname I have as of just then bestowed upon him.

"I-" I whipped my head to the other side of the clearing and hissed. An abnormal scent wafted through the bitter air.

The Volturi.

I pushed towards the front and watched as the cold-ass motherfuckers emerged from the dense forest and stood at least 100 meters away from us. The distance was not a hindrance as we all had advanced hearing and sight.

Their numbers were less than they were two years ago. The three fuck heads stood in front as their supposed 'guard' stood behind them. Jane Bitch, her brother, Felix and Demetri flanked the three fuck heads and than the rest of the guard flanked those four.

I stood tall, my face passive, Aro had a cynical smile one his pale white face that I wish I could wipe off. The air was thick with tension; a butcher's knife wouldn't even come close to nicking it.

I walked forward until I was halfway across the clearing; Sam and Jake flanked me as Aro walked forward with his two minions trailing behind him.

"Ah, so here we have the fabled hybrid." Aro started, his expression continued to be eerie.

"Ah so here with have Depression, Anger Issues and you." I shot back, a glare staying hard on my face. Jake and Sam stiffened their limbs shifting and muscles preparing for a fight.

Aro smiled at my retort and tutted to Jane who hissed at me, "Feisty aren't we."

"Mmhm." I raised my eyebrow as if I was questioning him. Jutting my hip out I rested my hand on it. Fuck being passive, here comes my inner bitch.

"You certainly are a delight," Aro let out a creepy giggle, "how long I have waited to see you. You certainly have a knack for…running off."

"Yeah well, you're here, you've seen me, now shoo."

"You can't get rid of me that easy and to think we got off to an amazing start."

"Psht, yeah _amazing," _my voice was dripping with sarcasm, "well, unlike _you_ other people have things to do, you know…productive things so get to the point popsicle." Screw him, I have never been known to play nice and I never will. I will not schmooze and get all buddy-buddy with him. I am technically a third vampire so in my books I don't have to listen to him or obey their fucked rules.

"Well, as always it is obligatory that the members of the Volturi follow up any…funny business concerning our kind. And you my dear, are certainly funny business." I scoffed, shifting my weight.

"I am nobodies dear." I do not take kindly to pet names.

"Well obviously, now tell me dearie, are you a threat to us? Do we have to, although I do not wan to, exterminate you?" Aro raised his eyebrow.

"You can try buddy, you can try," I growled out, "but no, I am not a fucking threat, I have no interest in you or your little play friends, capiche? I may be a vampire/shifter hybrid but I am certainly more human and shifter than I am vampire. So you have no reason other than interest to be here." I said.

"Now, now, now, that is no way to treat your elder. To think, we have come all this way for…this? I don't suppose you would be willing to show us your…abilities?" I scoffed and shot him 'are you serious' look.

"I didn't figure as such, well we always have our ways of persuasion." I stiffened, going into a half crouch I hissed at him.

"What? You mean the little pale bitch? She can try me but I can assure you I will have her head if she is your means of persuasion." I snarled at him.

Aro smiled at me, "no dear, Jane can be very persuasive but today I have something or rather someone else." Mom, they have mom. How…when? They must have her.

Straightening up I glared at Aro, "hmph, who have you got then?" Aro smiled wider, motioning with his hands six figures came forward. Four guard members and Senna and Zafrina.

My anger spiked, I crouched lower and hissed out, preparing to attack, "using innocents to do your dirty work now?" Sam and Jake were preparing for a phase.

"No dear. This is just my means of persuasion." Aro zipped back to his group of little friends and again singled.

The anger disappitated almost immediately and was replaced by horror. I watched as one of the four guard members holding my sisters reached for Senna's head, she struggled and screeched profanities at him. I hissed, if Aro wanted to see what I could do I would show him.

Spinning around I shoved Sam and Jake backwards, sending them sprawling through the snow. This was my fight.

I sprung towards the guard members who had his hands firmly locked around Senna's head. Landing behind him I grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him backwards. I dodged an attack from a second guard member and kicked him in the gut effectively sending him shooting out into a tree.

Before I could act I was sent backwards, crashing into the snow I jumped up and hissed at the first guard member I had sent sprawling. Charging him I used my blend and knocked him to the ground. Confused and he scrambled around searching for me. I grabbed his head and twisted, popping it clean off of his shoulders and dropping my blend.

Sprinting back over to them I rammed into the second guy, he tumbled backwards and shot up, a third guard smacked into me from the back, slightly confused and winded I stared up at the sky. Black dots dancing in my vision.

"LEAH!" Zafrina screamed her eyes wide as visible ice blue fissures broke out across her tan skin as the fourth guard pulled at her head. Instantly I phased, my silver coat over took my russet skin. My thin nails morphed into thick black claws that dug into the snow. My face elongated and my eyes narrowed. I let out a vicious growl before pouncing on the guard.

Taking his head into my mouth I ripped it clean from his body. Flinging it somewhere behind me I phased back. My clothes were blood stained as I had sustained minor cuts through the fighting. I dropped down in front of Senna and Zafrina and started working on the chain that bound their arms and legs.

"Are you guys okay? I never meant for you to get dragged into this! Any of it!" Fumbling with the chains I felt a pair of cold hands grab my head.

The last thing I heard before the third guard snapped my neck was a blood-curdling scream. An awful pain shot through my body as my vision blurred and then completely disappeared.

XxXxX

LAWL! Do y'all hate me yet? :P

This chapter is shorter than the others and that's because I wanted to end it here and had nothing else to add on!

So, I have been getting reviews where people are all like negative and what not and I am sorry if you don't like the story but I can't help that!

So yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait, it's been hectic getting ready for school which starts up in two weeks! ARGH! Organising and preparing things has been busy!

Song of the week: Scream & Shout by Will. feat Britney Spears!

Word of the week: Consecutive!

xoxoBelatedLove!


	10. I will survive!

Chapter 10

The Beginning

LeahPOV

_Previously _

_The last thing I heard before the third guard snapped my neck was a blood-curdling scream. An awful pain shot through my body as my vision blurred and then completely disappeared. _

XxXxX

Blinking my hazy eyes open, I inhaled sharply. Unaware of my surroundings I inhaled a grainy substance and started to cough rapidly. Attempting to rid my body of the unidentified material. Sitting up I glanced around, taking in my whereabouts. A vast, arid desert dominated the landscape, trees were non-existent as was water. Sloping sand dunes scattered across as far as the eye could see.

"Hello!?" I wheezed, hoping someone would answer. I waited for a response, dejected when I didn't receive one. Sand billowed around me as I scrambled to my feet.

"Hello?! Anyone there?" I started walking but tripped myself up, standing yet again and brushing the grains of sand off I was appalled at what I wore. A white 19th or 18th century bride's gown clung to my body.

The sleeves were layered making them huge, as was the skirt. The dress had lace trimmings and a beautiful floral-ish pattern on it. I gaped at the ridiculous dress, bunching the skirt in my hands I attempted to continue on my way.

White stockings encased my legs and garters sat mid thigh, the stockings attached to the garters. On my feet I wore white leather 19th century boots. The ones with the small heal and the laces on the front. The heel squelched into the sand making my steps haphazard.

Walking on sand in a ridiculous wedding dress and heeled boots was not an easy task. A brown tumbleweed, living up to its name, tumbled past. It disappeared from sight over a sand dune. A lone cacti stood on top of the hill, it's shadow cast down the dune creating little shade.

The sun beat down on my confused form but did not affect my temperature at all, surprisingly I was content. Although I was completely clueless as to why I dressed as such and why I was stumbling through an arid desert.

After walking for what seemed like hours a hazy outline of building appeared on the horizon. Squinting I held my hand in front of my face. Suddenly the heels of my boots clacked against cobblestone pavement as the desert gave way to a regal looking 19th century. I tripped forward embarrassingly as my legs gave out due to the sudden surface change. Again with the whole olden day theme.

Houses lined either side of the empty street. The houses were large brick structures with chimneys emerging from the tiled roofs. Plumes of light grey smoke drifted from the chimneys up into the air, disappearing into the atmosphere. The wooden doors and rich glass windows were sealed shut and the drapes were pulled across, marking the house as barren.

The lawns were bright green and pristine, the neatly cutgrass shone in the sun. The grass ran into picket fences that backed the sides of the street. Under each fence garden beds stood, their vibrant flowers twitching in the soft breeze. Every single window on every single house housed a protruding flower box; the flowers were fragrant and colourful. They appeared to thrive under the sun.

At the end of the street a huge brick mansion stood, it dwarfed the other houses, making them appear insignificant. The windows were all open and the velvet drapes drawn to the side.

Heading towards it the only sound was the clickity clack of my heels on the grey cobblestone pavement. The monstrosity known as a dress dragged behind me, I re-bunched it in my hands and continued on.

Standing in front of the huge mansion I pause, assessing the house and its reason of being. The house was larger than I had initially anticipated, ivy climbed the brick walls, stretching across the windows and curling around the chimney. The array of colourful flowers bloomed bright in the rich garden beds.

Unhinging the wooden gate latch I pushed it inwards, stepping around it and closing it again. Hesitantly I headed up the path towards the thick mahogany door. A brass doorknocker sat proudly in the middle of the door, the doorknocker was fashioned as a wolfs head, the ring hanging from its open jaw. Opting for the handle I jiggled it, no resistance met me so I twisted the handle and pushed to door open.

Due to the ridiculously amount of lacy material that coated the dress I had to open the door all the way and shove my body through the threshold. The inside was as I'd imagined, a large wooden staircase dominated the hallway. A red rug sat in the middle of the staircase stapled down.

Flower arrangements sat in elegant crystal vases that were spotted on the various end tables. Large ornate crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, white candles sat in the designated holders.

An end table adorned with a mirror and hooks sat on the left side of the door, peering into the mirror I was able to assess myself. A string of pearls were clasped across my neck, in the middle of the polished white pearls a jewel hung, it was a circular ivory diamond that caught the light at certain angles.

My hair was twisted up in an elegant bun of sorts; little diamond clips sat holding my hair do in place. Thin bundles of hair fell loose from the tight bun, framing my face and adding character to the whole ensemble.

Movement caught my eye in the mirror; I turned towards the suspicious happening. Going through large gaping archway, I entered into a sitting room. Armchairs with lovely floral upholstery sat scattered around a rectangular coffee table.

A grand piano was pushed into the corner, sheet music sat undisturbed on the paper holder. An inkpot resided on top of the piano, its pen sitting in it. The velvet drapes fluttered in the wind.

One of the armchairs was occupied by a pipe smoking, newspaper-reading man, "Dad?" I gasped out. He was wearing a sophisticated black suit with pinstripes. The style was old and I would imagine yet again it matched the era.

Lowering the newspaper my father smiled up at me, I was struck immobile as I stared at the familiar face.

"Hello dear, fancy seeing you in these parts!" Dad stood up as I rushed forward, I wrapped my arms around him, pinching myself. Trying to comprehend the reality of the situation.

Tears leaked from my eyes, "Daddy? Is it really you?" I pulled back sniffling, a smile graced my face, his expression mirrored mine.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" Dad wiped the tears away with his thumb as his hand cupped my face.

"I've missed you so much, I've been so lost without you!" I held dad's hand as he gestured towards one of the armchairs. Sinking into the pillow my dress puffed up.

Still clasping my hands firmly in his dad sat in the chair he had previously occupied. The newspaper was gone but I didn't pay any mind to it.

"My Leah, my beautiful Leah. Look at you, all grown up and dressed up…you look simply breathtaking my dear." I smiled, biting my lip.

"Where are we? I mean…am I dead?" I glanced up at my dads beaming smile, dread set into my heart, I didn't want to be dead…I couldn't be dead could I?

"No dear, not dead. Far from it actually. This is limbo, or rather a factual reality of it. Nice isn't it?" Dad commented.

"Uh, it's interesting." I felt wind brush past my ear, I glanced up at my father and realise we are no longer sitting in a homely sitting room. Now we are ballroom dancing in a large marble room. White marble floors accommodate us as huge arching columns disappear into nothingness. The ceiling is a black swirling vortex. Table were pushed to the side laden with finger foods and punch bowls.

A phonograph sat in the middle of the room, it was more or less floating, as I could not see a table that held it up, classical piano music drifted from its trumpet. Encasing us in a calm sea of melody.

Never in my life had I ever taken ball room dancing lessons but I seem to be a natural at it, "Dad, what am I doing here?" I questioned him as he spun me around in a sweeping circle. The skirt of my dress pleating as the fabric failed to catch up with the fast spins.

"I guess, you're here to talk to someone." Dad nodded behind me. A large Quileute man stood in a corner patiently waiting. He wears nothing but a leather skort with beads and a knife holder that is stretched across his muscles.

Long raven hair falls across his shoulders. A wolfs head sits proudly on his head, the fur trailing down his back.

"Who is that?" My brow furrows, emphasizing the 'that'.

"That is one of your ancestors, Ephraim Black." Dad responds.

"Wait, what? My ancestor? Isn't he Jacobs?" I shoot a quizzical look at my father.

"He is, but he is also yours. Ephraim's mother was Jane Clearwater. Your great, great grandmother."

"Why is he here? Why not Taha Aki?" I asked stupidly.

"Didn't you ever listen to the stories at the Bon Fires? After Taha Aki killed the vampire's mate he stayed by his third wife's dead body for three days. Showing hostility towards those who tried to disturb her. After those days he left and disappeared into the forest. No one has seen him since."

"So…he could still be alive for all we know?" I scoffed. "I've been praying to an alive man all these years." I shook my head is dismissal.

"Maybe, maybe not. Leah, it's time for me to go." Beethoven's symphony rung through the room, the music urging us to continue our dancing.

"What? Don't leave, not yet." I stopped dancing pulling my dad in for a hug.

"I have to dear, your time is almost up and it is the utmost importance that you speak with Ephraim." Dad pulled back, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Tell your mother I love her and tell Seth I couldn't be prouder. As for you my dear, I have always been so proud of you, I love you so much my baby girl. From the first minute I held you in my arms I knew you were destined for great things." Dad stepped away from me; walking away he started to disappear, his body fading into the air.

"Daddy? Daddy no! Don't go! Not yet!" I ran forward grabbing at my fathers smiling figure. Tripping over myself I spun around, my father was gone.

"Dad no." I smeared my hands across my face, wiping away the tears. I glanced at Ephraim and saw him retreating through a door. Determination on my mind I stalked towards the door, the music faded as I ran away from the centre of the ballroom. Reaching the door I glimpsed behind me.

The marble room was gone, replaced by a dense forest. Sunlight barely made it through the thick canopy. My dress was also gone, replaced by the clothes I had been previously wearing.

Walking seemed like running through air compared to the previous swimming feeling that the dress created. Ephraim stood on a cliff ledge, over looking a large field. I stood beside him to get a better view.

On the left side of the field a line of black-cloaked figures stood, they seemed like statues as they were impeccably still. On the right side a scattered cluster of russet and pale skinned people stood. They shouted and cursed profanities at the black cloaks. One person was on his knee clutching his chest. Another seemed struck dead staring at the middle of the field.

In the middle-sat two half bound females, clutching at a third females body who seemed to be unresponsive. Three bodies were scattered amongst the snow and a fourth black cloak stood laughing.

"What's happening down there?" I asked, confused as to the circumstances.

"Look closer." Ephraim's' deep voice rung in my ears. Squinting my eyes, I studied the black-cloaked figure that stood at the top of the pyramid. A golden 'A' hung on a thin gold chain around his neck. Middle length brown hair framed his head as a sinister smile was perched on his face.

Glancing at the other side I saw Jacob on his knees clutching his chest, his face was one of despair. Seth stood motionless, staring at the body in the middle of the field. Esme stood next to Seth, holding him in a hug. A heart broken look dominated her angelic features as she whispered words of attempted comfort to my inconsolable brother.

I lay motionless, my neck bent at a weird angle. My eyes were open, the light of life gone from them, staring into nothing. I gulped looking away from the horrid scene before me. Turning around I sat down, overcome with emotion I lay my head in my hands and sobbed.

I was dead.

I would never get to hold my mum again.

I would neve get to belittle Seth as is mandatory of my role as big sister.

I would never get to press my lips against Jacobs smooth ones.

"Why do you despair little wolf?" Ephraim stood in front of me, staring down at my shaking form.

"Why do I despair? Why do I despair?" I asked my voice rising higher with each word. I stood up as anger flared in me.

"Excuse me but can you not see my body down there? I'm dead and you're asking me why I despair?" I shouted at Ephraim.

"You are not dead little wolf." Ephraim said, gosh, really?

"I'm not dead huh? Do you not see that neck? It's snapped therefore I'm dead! I understand you were around during the 1930's or whatever but when someone's neck is snapped they are more than likely dead." I retorted angrily to my ancestor.

"Little wolf, your blindness surprises me." Ephraim guided me towards the edge again, he pointed towards my body.

"What?" I bit out.

"Look closely." Ephraim responded.

Studying my body I was shocked. It was hardly visible but I saw it and I could hear it. The sound of bone sliding against bone as my neck realigned itself. I could see the slight twitching of my skin as my head moved mere fractions.

"I'm not dead?"

"Little wolf, you are half shifter half vampire. You are half alive and yet half dead. One who sits on the precipice of life and death cannot die by such a mere action."

"I'm not dead." I breathed to myself, a smile lighting my features. I grinned towards Ephraim who offered me a small smile.

"Little wolf, do you ever wonder why you phased?" Ephraim tilted his head towards me.

"Of course I do, I wonder every night and day, I wonder in my sleep for Christ's sake. All I do is wonder." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You phased because of your fate. If you had not phased you would have wound up in a deep depression spurred on by the actions of Samuel Uley and Emily Young. Years later you decide to go for a walk by yourself in the woods. Stumbling upon a starving vampire you are attacked and therefore changed. In the stages of being a newborn you come across a small silver/brown wolf draining it on the spot. Snapping its neck for good measure." Ephraim paused, letting the words sink in.

"After you have finished feeding, the wolf transforms in a human, you realise that you have killed your own brother. Knowing that a Bon Fire is taking place you head there with your brothers carcass. People are frantic, as you have been missing for days. On the way there you fail to hear the approaching footsteps and are in evidently murdered by Paul Meraz. Upon hearing the news of both her children's death your mother dies from depression, your father following soon thereafter. " I gape at Ephraim's form.

"There are many paths where you did not phase and consequently you're whole family dies along with you. You phased because it was the right path for you. You phased because destiny choose it."

"So you mean if I hadn't phased that would have happened? I would have murdered my own brother unbeknownst?" I gasped placing a hand over my heart as yet again I sobbed. I'm such a bad person! Who kills their own brother?!

"Yes. That is one of many reasons to why you phased." Ephraim and I were suddenly standing in the middle of the field.

"Wait, one of the reasons?" I questioned, Ephraim started to fade.

"Wait don't go! I have so many questions!" I yelled at the dissipating form of my ancestor.

"And all of them will receive answers little wolf." Ephraim disappeared. I felt like a rubber band was tightened around my body. Blacking out for a second I stumbled forward before standing up again.

Glancing around the field something had changed, I spun searching for Ephraim or my father, both were gone again. Everything was bone silent as I studied the faces, many of them gaping in astonishment. Confused I turned to see if my body was doing something weird.

Alas my body wasn't in Senna's arms, alarmed I stared at her, she seemed to be staring straight back at me. My eyes widened as I realised why, I glanced at my attire, dried blood stained my clothes.

"Oh my god." I gasped reaching for my neck, a smile spread across my features as I felt the last bone click into place.

"I'm alive! Oh holy fuck! I'm alive?" I gasped jumping around; doing a little happy dance I turned towards the Volturi.

"Aro, you can suck my proverbial dick you fuck twit because .ALIVE!" I spun around celebrating doing little fist pumps. I have never been fucking happier!

"Wha…how?" The guard muttered, turning around I easily decapitated him, I didn't want to die again you know.

Chucking the head on the floor, I grinned evilly towards the Volturi.

"So, turns out I'm like immortal...problem?" I asked smirking towards Aro.

"I…we…," coughing Aro straightened up, "obviously there has been a misunderstanding, we must be going now. Other important matters to take care of…yes." With that Aro disappeared taking his group of confused fuck twits with him.

"Aha!" I grinned victoriously, that'll show them.

Strutting towards my back up party I grinned, "I'm alive motherfuckers! Ain't nobody gonna kill Leah Clearwater!" I snapped my fingers sassily and grinned at Seth.

"Ain't nobody got the time!" Seth laughed back, smiling I shot into his arms. Our childhood pun seemed to finally have some use.

"Oh my god…you're actually alive alive?" Seth said, the biggest grin I have ever seen lightened his face.

"Well nuh!" I giggled, kissing his cheek, "by the way, Dad says he loves you and he's unconditionally proud of you!" Seth eyes widened to saucers.

"Dad? What?" Seth stared at me in disbelief. I just grinned at him.

"Leah?" Turning around Jacob stood up, no longer on the floor in pain. I rushed forward and jumped into his arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist I grasped his head in between my hands and kissed him full on, in front of everyone.

Pulling back I said, "the one and only." Kissing him again I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Holy fuck. You're alive!" Jacob cheered, kissing me yet again. Wrapping my arms around my neck, I stared at my feet.

Jumping back in surprise I stepped away from Jacob.

White Leather 19th century boots with laces up the front adorned my feet.

"Oh."

"My."

"Fucking."

"God."

XxXxX

You guysh likey likey? ;P

Because I know I do! Mwuhuh! Who loved the whole 'Limbo' thing? And aw! She got to see her daddy! :D

For those of you wanting a visual representation of the dress just follow the link: . /-bfk1my1Q00E/TaTPNUPbDrI/AAAAAAAAaB0/mMI3Tynshu0/s1600/marie%2Bantoinette%2Bwedding%2Bdress%

Word of the week: Divinely

Movie of the week: (I just had to do this!) Anne of Green Gables!

Until next time….

BelatedLove xoxo


	11. Authors Note

Hello to everyone reading this! This is not a chapter, merely a much needed authors note. No, the story has not ended yet, I have been tossing around ideas on the next chapter and attempting to write it.

School, work and such have become more demanding and I have little free time. I apologise for the ridiculously long wait but I am hoping to get another chapter up soon.

Be patiently waiting for an update!

xoxoBelatedLove


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Today I am the bringer of bad news I have, unfortunately, after a long think decided to put my story up for adoption. I am unable to continue writing, as life is getting crazy. Schoolwork is pilling up, work is getting demanding and my father is going in for surgery soon. I am so sorry to have to discontinue my writing of this story. If you are interested in adopting it, PM me and we shall go from there! If the story is not adopted in two weeks I shall delete it. Sorry and thankyou for your continued support.

-BelatedLove xoxo


End file.
